Blood On Your Hands
by Caroline Spencer
Summary: AU. As summer draws to a close a new game in under way. This time however the players have shifted roles and the victim has become the puppet master. The most dangerous enemy of all is the one you never see coming.
1. Prologue

**Blood On Your Hands**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Cruel Intentions. All rights belong to Roger Kumble and Choderlos de Laclos.

Rating: Adult

Summary: AU. As summer draws to a close a new game in under way. This time however the players have shifted roles and the victim has become the puppet master. The most dangerous enemy of all is the one you never see coming.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves" – _Confucius

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Somehow, over the past week or so things managed to slip out of her control. Then again, perhaps she was kidding herself in thinking she ever had any control to begin with. What she was certain about however, was this was not how she imagined her first day of senior year starting. It was suppose to be a fresh start, a new beginning with all her old demons banished forever. Instead there is blood and chaos and screaming.

A siren's wail wakes her out of the stupor she found herself in. Everything comes in and out of focus and she tries to steady herself. Her mind, seemingly becoming more fragile by the second, struggles to make sense of the scene in front of her. There are hoards of students gathered in the parking lot, everyone seemingly talking at once, to each other and into their phones. A few take pictures. Through the mess she can make out three figures huddled on the ground. Even from her spot on the steps overlooking the crowd she can see the blood on the pavement. Her stomach starts to turn.

The ambulance comes to a halt and two EMT's jump out. They push through the assemblage, barking for everyone to stay back. No one really listens. Then the back of the ambulance opens and another pair of EMT's emerge this time with a stretcher. Her knees begin to buckle at the sight and she grabs onto the metal railing beside her for support. She squeezes her eyes shut.

_What have you done? What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_

She desperately wants to rush forward, find out what is going on, offer assistance, offer an apology, but she knows. She knows what would happen if she insinuates herself into the situation. It will just make everything worse. Logically, she realizes this, but at the same time she has to _do_ something.

The truth of the matter is what she wants to do is runaway. She wants to jump in her car and drive far, far away to a place where none of this matters and she can forget what she's done. However, that's not who she is. She doesn't run from problems. Own your mistakes, learn from them. Isn't that what she always says?

She realized then what she needed to do. Turning abruptly she dashed up the stairs and quickly made her way back to campus. She was literately fighting against the tide as everyone was heading in the opposite direction towards the parking lot. Towards the scene she helped create. As she made her way past the brigade she thought she heard a few people calling out to her, but she ignored them. There was something she had to do.

Somehow she managed to make her way back to Rosemond Chapel. Throwing open the heavy doors, she stepped into the quiet sanctuary. It was empty of course and for that she was entirely grateful. She strode purposefully down the center aisle, the leather of her loafers squeaking nosily against the floor as she cut through the pews that led her to the long line of booths. Pushing aside the velvet curtain, she collapsed inside the wooden confessional. It was blessedly silent.

She tried to remember the last time she'd been to confession, but she couldn't recall. Truth was she hadn't been to church in almost a year and she had stopped believing in any sort of god long before that. Was that where she went wrong? If she hadn't given up her beliefs and allowed her cynicism and need for vengeance take over, could all of this been avoided?

Sagging against the wooden wall she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself as she cried softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed pitifully. "Please let him be alright. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Even as she said it she knew it was a lie. She had wanted someone to get hurt, but not like this. Never like this. "Please, please, please," she begged her voice cracking and breaking. "I will do whatever I have to just let him be okay. Let him _live_."

Her pleas were interrupted when the velvet curtain of the confessional was suddenly and violently thrown open. Looming before her was a very enraged and slightly disheveled Kathryn Merteuil. At barely 5'3 no would could accuse Kathryn of being a physically intimidating figure but in that moment she was absolutely terrifying. Her eyes hard and focused she stood over her dressed in her bloodied school uniform. Her delicate hands were also covered in blood.

"Did you think you could hide from this?" she hissed angrily at her.

"K-Kathryn-

"Save it! Your precious god won't save you this time Hargrove." Stepping into the booth, she advanced on her, her eyes narrowed menacingly at her as she whispered, "No one will."

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright so this is my attempt at a longer multi-chapter story. I'm no sure if I'm going to continue or not, depends if anyone's interested. Drop me a review, let me know what you think and we'll proceed from there. _

_As for CLA the next chapter is giving me a few problems so I'm taking a mini break from it but hopefully it will be done in the next couple weeks._


	2. We Are All Monsters Here

Blood On Your Hands

**Chapter 1  
**

**We Are All Monsters Here**

* * *

– _Six Weeks Earlier –_

"Watch your teeth"

Sebastian Valmont glared disapprovingly at the brunette kneeling before him. Her pink, glossy lips were stretched tight around the length of his engorged cock making it difficult for her to form a response, but the look she shot him said it all. She didn't appreciate having her technique criticized. Even by a Valmont. They stared each other down for one long moment before she finally gave in and resumed the blow job like the good little debutante slut she was.

Grinning arrogantly he reached out and gave her a condescending pat on the head. "Much better"

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, but her irritation only amused him further. Sebastian reclined back in his leather seat and stared blankly out the plane window. As far as blow jobs went Clarissa Darlings were more or less on par with a trip to McDonald's. Tasty, salty, momentarily satisfying, but ultimately it was just cheap and easy. Still, there were worse ways to spend a seven hour flight.

He was on his way back to Manhattan after spending nearly two months in France. There had been a little incident with a member of the Royal family and a Swedish princess, that had landed Valmont on the cover of a few international tabloids. He had found the whole matter rather entertaining, but others (namely some high ranking official's) did not and he had been quietly asked to leave the country. While cutting his trip short was unfortunate, in the end the international incident would only do him good. He'd be a legend not only among his own social circle, but all of New York as well.

While he was waiting for them to finish gassing up the family jet, he ran into Clarissa, also on her way back to New York. They both attended Manchester prep and he had slept with her a few times over the years. He found her to be a decent, if not spectacular lay. She had approached him all breathy voice and teasing smile, telling him how she'd read all about his escapades is the _Daily Mirror_. Sebastian was just going to blow her off until he noticed the none too subtle tit job she recent acquired. Seeing as it was a long flight and he could only fuck the flight attendant so many times, he asked her to join him. They both knew the invitation came with certain stipulations, namely that she do his sexual bidding and not annoy him. Since flying private beat commercial any day she happily took him up on his offer.

Listlessly eying her bobbing head he wondered if he had made a mistake. This was beyond boring and he was in serious danger of losing his hard on. Shit. Barely eighteen and he was already growing restless with sex. Something needed to be done.

Sitting up he was about to push Clarissa away when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. A magazine, rolled up in his carry-on. _Ah yes. _He had nearly forgotten. Turning his attention from the sub par blow job he took it out.

It was the latest _Seventeen Magazine_. Not his usual reading material obviously, but this one featured a very intriguing article and he couldn't resist. While in the airport bookstore he was perusing the magazine stands flipping through the newest issues of _Hustler_ and _Jugs_ when a certain headline caught his eye.

_Born Again Virgin: Why I Plan To Wait_

It was the word 'virgin' of course that caught his attention. Sebastian couldn't resist taking a peak at the so-called reformed virgin, assuming she'd be either a full out dog or a buttoned up bible thumper. However, as it turned out he was wrong on both accounts. She was neither fugly nor buttoned up and there was nothing about her that screamed 'super christian'. To put it simply she was hot.

It wasn't her beauty that made him purchase the magazine. It was her name. As soon as he caught sight of it a plan began to form and suddenly he realized there might just be a way to top himself this summer after all.

Now as he flipped past the Clearasil ads and cheesy celebrity interviews, his body began to hum with excitement and it had nothing to do with Clarissa's tongue on his balls. Sebastian perused the article with interest. The writing was pedestrian of course, it was a periodical aimed at teenage girls after all, but the subject was fascinating. She went on and on in a thoroughly self-righteous manor about the importance of waiting for true love and not being ruled by ones hormones. Apparently she had fallen for some guy's bullshit, thought she was in love, blah, blah, blah and after they did the dirty deed she was _shocked_ when he blew her off the next day. Now she was telling the world about her sob story in order to prevent the same fate from befalling others. How noble.

Sebastian was fairly certain that if he ever met this chick he would find her completely odious. Anyone that holier-than-thou had to be an asshole. But he kept coming back to her face. There was something hypnotizing about it. Then it happened. He started to wonder what her cum face looked like. Would she look so haughty and superior when he was fucking her ever living brains out?

Just like that his cock began to thicken with renewed life as he began picturing bending little miss seventeen magazine over his desk at home and pounding that almost-virginal twat of hers until she was panting like a horny slut. His eyes closing in pleasure, he reached out and grasped Clarissa by the hair as he began to pump his hips against her sucking mouth, only in his head it was a very different girl sucking him off.

When that familiar tingling in his sack shot through him signaling he was close, he yanked her head back in one hand and gripped his wet cock in the other. Furiously he jacked off until he shot off three thick loads of cum across her pretty face. Clarissa shrieked in dismay and stumbled backwards while he collapsed in exhausting against his seat. "Oh you asshole Valmont!" she cried wiping at her face. "You got it in my eyes!"

Sebastian stared back at her nonplussed as he buzzed for the flight attendant. "Spare me the theatrics. Like a girl with your experience has never taken a shot in the face before."

Her eyes narrowed in fury, but he just smirked like the naughty boy he was. A moment later they were joined by Janice the buxom flight attendant. Interestingly enough, all of the female crew members on his father's planes were of the well endowed blond variety. Not that Sebastian was complaining. He'd fucked all of them at some point or another.

Janice smiled knowingly at him. "Was there something I could do for you Mr. Valmont?"

"Yes Janice, would you mind fetching a hot towel for Miss. Darling. Apparently my aim isn't what it used to be."

The flight attendant shot Clarissa an amused look before disappearing in the back. Once alone the debutante huffed, "You're a pig."

"If you don't like it the door's over there," he gestured vaguely in the direction of emergency exit before picking his discarded magazine back up.

Janice reappeared with a hot towel for Clarissa then turned her attention back to him. She leaned over his seat, showing off some of her impressive cleavage. "Was there anything else I could do for you Mr. Valmont?"

Sebastian spared her a brief glance and smiled. "Not now, perhaps in a little while."

"Very good"

When she left them alone again he turned his attention back on his magazine. Clarissa being the obnoxious brat that she was, wouldn't stand for that. "What on earth are you reading that's so fucking interesting?"

"None of your concern," he grumbled not looking up at her.

A moment later she snatched the periodical from his lap. He sighed. "Seventeen magazine?" she sneered in distaste. "Are you looking for dating tips Sebastian?"

He rolled his eyes upwards and mentally counted to ten to avoid smacking the shit out of her. "Hand it back"

"Not until I discover what it is you find _so_ fascinating," she sing-songed. She flipped through pages then came to a stop. "Oh wait. Of course." Clarissa shot him a knowing look and let out a short laugh. "Why am I not surprised? _Why I Plan to Wait: A Born-Again Virgin's Manifesto_. Seriously Valmont?"

Sebastian leaned forward and snatched the magazine from her hands. Reclining back in his seat he shrugged. "Why not? She'll make an excellent book end to my summer of debauchery. All that beauty and innocence just waiting to be defiled. And just my luck...she's be attending our school."

"Forget Manchester. You do know every dip shit in the five boroughs will be trying to weasel their way into her panties don't you?"

"They can try," he replied arrogantly. "And they'll fail."

Clarissa rolled her eyes, removing her compact from her purse she studied her reflection. "And what dear Valmont makes you so confident?"

Grinning smugly over the top of the magazine he revealed, "I do have the edge in one regard. She's staying with my dear old aunt Helen for the rest of the summer while her mother wraps up her latest divorce." Holding the magazine up he studied the photogenic brunette with the piercing green eyes and serious stare. "_Kathryn Merteuil_," he read aloud drawing out the syllables of her name. "Fuck, even her name is hot."

"You don't stand a chance"

Sebastian snapped the magazine closed and glared at her over the rim of his glasses. "And why is that?"

Tossing her compact aside she turned her full attention on him revealing, "I had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Merteuil before I left for France this summer. You're right, she's very beautiful, very poised. Intelligent, charming, clearly comes from good breeding. I imagine all of Manchester with worship at her feet."

"Careful sweetheart, you sound jealous"

"Not really," she replied honestly. She paused and appeared thoughtful. "There was something about her...something I don't know...intimidating. The whole time we were talking I got the feeling she was sizing me up. It was unnerving. Anyway, from what I saw, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who's going to unclench for anyone. Not even a boy as _charming_ as you are Valmont."

If Clarissa's assessment was meant to deter him it didn't work. In fact it left him more intrigued then ever to meet Kathryn Merteuil. He had been expecting some simpering moron, but apparently he was in for something much more interesting.

Running a finger across his lips, he smiled as he stared out the window at the setting sun. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Oh god...fuck...yes...yes...agh!"

"Yeah, babe you like that?"

"Uhh...yes...I'm close"

"Damn right you are. I can feel that tight little pussy of yours getting ready to cum all over my big fat cock!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. If it was possible for a girl to loose her hard on, hearing that just about did it. What was with guys? Why did they find it necessary to provide commentary in order to stroke their own ego? She didn't mind a little dirty talk, but if you were going to do it there was no need to make it so cringe inducing. Repositioning herself on all fours, she dug her knees into the mattress,grasped the headboard in one hand and used the other to prevent herself from sliding off the side of the bed.

Court Reynolds large, masculine hand traced a path down her back and around her hip before slipping between her legs. She jerked as his clumsy fingers tugged at her clit. For some reason he still hadn't discovered the proper way to touch her in that region yet. Although she supposed she should be thankful he acknowledged it at all. Most guys, especially high school guys, couldn't be bothered. If it didn't help them get off what was the use?

Reaching under her pillow Kathryn discreetly pulled out the mini bullet vibrator she had covertly hidden there. Brushing his hand aside she waited until he was firmly gripping her hips before turning her toy on and pressing it against her cunt. Thankfully it was virtually silent so dear Court was none the wiser. Mewling in pleasure she rocked her hips against him, meeting his pounding thrusts as the pleasure began to build between her legs at an accelerated rate.

"Oh yeah, shit, baby I'm coming," he panted, "Please tell me you are too."

Turning the vibrator on high, she violently shoved her hips back into him in an effort to not get left behind. Between the stretch of his (admittedly large) cock and the pulsating toy grinding against her clit, Kathryn soon found herself toppling over the edge at nearly the same time as him. She came with a low moan as her body shuttered in climax, and her knees gave out from exhaustion sending her crashing face first into the pillow. The rest of her body soon followed suit collapsing to the mattress in a tired heap.

Beside her the bed dipped as Court rolled over beside her, still panting like a Saint Bernard, as he ran his hands through his floppy brown hair. "Oh shit," he laughed. "That was awesome."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh too because, well fuck, that was hot. Court may not be the greatest fuck around, but he was a vast improvement over most of his peers. Even if the orgasm he gave her was mostly provided by a battery operated toy.

Stretching her well used body she let herself sink into the comfort of Court's thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. The king size bed felt oddly cramped next to her quasi-boyfriend's tall, muscular physic. Turning to look at him, Kathryn reached out and brushed his hair from his face. Court Reynolds was handsome. Like movie-star handsome. Standing at 6'5, he was well built with a strong jaw, and sexy tousled brown hair that matched his dark eyes. He was also intelligent, well bred and from one of the best families in the city. In short, he was the perfect compliment to her.

Court was not without his faults however. He drank too much, occasionally made inappropriate (re:racist) remarks, and had little in the way of a sense of humor. Worst of all, he liked to cuddle. Wrapping her in his arms he tugged her into his chest. Kathryn winced when his sweat soaked skin touched hers. She was most definitely not a huger or a cuddler. In fact she detested most touching that wasn't of a sexual nature. It made her...uncomfortable.

Squirming out of his arms she sighed, "Uh, not now...maybe after you shower."

He shot her a disbelieving look then rolled his eyes. Bolting up right he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Kathryn sighed, anticipating the pouting that would no doubt ensue. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." There was a long beat of silence before he revealed, "I think we should cool it for awhile."

This time it was she who sat up suddenly. "What was that?" she demanded, her voice sharp and incredulous.

Court let out a long sigh. "Oh come on Kathryn. You can't honestly be surprised." When she stared back at him indicating that clearly, yes, she was he groaned and got to his feet. She watched dumbfounded as he scooped up his shirt from the bedroom floor and jammed his arms into the sleeves angrily.

"What's going on Court?" she demanded, growing more uneasy by the second.

"I'm sick of this sneaking around shit," he barked. "We've been doing this for months Kathryn. You fuck me in private and in public you act as though I don't exist. It's ridiculous! I want a real girlfriend!"

She flinched at the harshness of his tone but remained calm. There was no point of them both losing their shit. "Look Court, I know it's frustrating, but you have to be patient. Thanks to that damn magazine article I have to be careful. If people find out we are seeing each other then they'll assume we're fucking and I'll look like a fraud. I can't afford to damage my reputation at this point. My mother would...it won't be good, trust me. Maybe when school starts we can tell everyone but for right now we have to be discreet. I don't like it anymore than you do-"

"Somehow I doubt that," he sneered.

Kathryn arched at eyebrow and cocked her head at the insinuation. "Meaning?"

Court studied her a moment, crossing his arms to his chest, his eyes narrowing as he stared her down. "I don't think you mind having to play the part of the virtuous school girl. In fact I think you love it. Everyone worshiping you, praising you. _Kathryn's such a good roll model. Kathryn's so sweet. Kathryn's so virtuous_," he mocked in a high pitch voice before shaking his head. "Please. You can blame the article or your mother all you like, but we both know you wouldn't have it any other way. Your reputation is the only thing you care about and you wouldn't sacrifice it for anything, certainly not me. So save the bullshit for your many admirers."

Sometimes she'd didn't give Court nearly enough credit. She had a habit of underestimating his intelligence and his astuteness. She supposed she could deny his allegations, then launch into her good girl routine, but really what was the point? He knew who she really was, there was no sense in pretending now.

So instead of putting on an act she smiled at him in that seductive and calculating way of hers as she crawled to meet him at the edge of the bed. Still completely naked she knew even though he was angry at her he was still gawking at her tits and ass. Rising up on her knees she ran her hands up his chest until they rested on his broad shoulders. "You're absolutely right Court, I do enjoy playing the part of the perfect virtuous debutante. Everybody loves me and I intend of keeping it that way no matter the cost. There's power in it and I don't plan on giving that up. As a young female I'm unfortunately not given the same freedoms you are. I can't fuck whomever I want. I can't get wasted and make an ass out of myself and still have everyone love me the next day. So yes, some sacrifices have to be made and I'm willing to do that."

When he merely rolled his eyes in response she continued, "Now if we're cutting through all the bullshit, I think it's time you come clean as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Kathryn ran her hand back down his chest and slipped it into his briefs. Grasping his cock she began to stroke him to hardness. "As much as you claim otherwise, you enjoy this sneaking around shit as much as I do. I think you like the fact that you get to fuck the one girl everyone wants, but no one else can have. You don't want a girlfriend Court. You want something better. You want me."

She leaned in to kiss him, but rather than pull her close he pushed her away. Grasping her wrist he removed her hand from his dick and shook his head, an arrogant expression on his face. "That's where you're wrong Kathryn. I _don't_ want you."

Court turned away from her then leaving her to stare dumbfounded in his wake. What the hell just happened? He wanted her, she felt as much, so what game was he playing? Kathryn's quickly tried to piece together what she was missing. A guy (especially a guy like Court) wouldn't turn down no-strings-attached sex for no good reason. Not unless he had...oh...of course.

Sighing Kathryn turned around to face him. Court now stood on the other side of the bed, rummaging through his desk drawer like he was looking for something, but more than likely he was just trying to wait her out until she got the hint and left. Well, she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She wasn't going anywhere without some answers. "Who is she?"

Court looked up at her with a startled expression that told her everything she needed to know. Still, he played dumb. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Whoever it is that you're throwing me over for." She knew he had to be screwing someone else or at the very least he wanted to. You only give up a sure thing if you have something better waiting in the wings. "What's her name?"

"You're crazy!" he exclaimed. "There is nobody else Kathryn."

His ferocious response pretty much confirmed her suspicions. If it wasn't true he wouldn't bother denying it so vehemently. "You're a terrible liar. Strange I've never noticed that before."

In the face of her calmness Court exploded in a rage. "There is no one else. I just don't want you!" Kathryn visible flinched at his hostility but her continued on, "And you know why that is? Because you're a fucking headcase Kathryn! You get off on lying and manipulating everyone around you. It's sick and fucked up. Let me give you some advice sweetheart, no guy wants to date a girl like that no matter how good she is at sucking cock." Pausing he took a deep breath and explained, "What I want is a girl who I can take out in public. Maybe one who would finish her meal without going to the bathroom to get rid of it. Which by the way is really disgusting. You should probably see someone about that."

She blanched when he mentioned her bulimia. All this time she thought she had been doing a pretty good job at hiding it. Ashamed and embarrassed she replied through gritted teeth, "Noted, thanks."

"You wanted to cut through the bullshit well here it is. I'm done with you. I want someone who doesn't act like an ice queen towards me as soon as I pull out of her. There's more to a relationship than just sex Kathryn."

Looking down at her hands she asked quietly, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry if that was a little harsh, I was just trying to be honest."

"I understand," she replied softly with a slight tremble in her voice. "I'd like to be honest with you as well. You know what I want Court?"

He moved closer to the bed. The vulnerability in her tone luring him in like a fish on a hook. "What's that?"

Kathryn reached under the pillow and pulled out the vibrator she had used to bring herself off earlier. Holding it up she smiled triumphantly. "I'd like to be able to cum with out the aid of a battery operated device." She then threw it at him.

Court stepped back as the toy hit him in the chest then fell to the floor. "You're a goddamn cunt Kathryn," he sneered.

"And you're a fucking pussy," she spat back with equal venom. "_There's more to a relationship then just sex_. Jesus Christ, I hadn't realized you were on the rag _sweetheart_."

"Oh fuck you!"

"I'm just being honest. You know I think you're right, we should end this now. I'm not the right girl for you. You see I want a guy who wants an equal, not just some little girlfriend who will kowtow to his every wish. I want a guy who can fuck me for hours on end and still want **more**. A guy who when we go out to dinner doesn't choose the restaurant based on the staff being _'too ethnic'_ or _'too Jewish'_ whatever the hell that means. And I want a guy who if he's stupid enough to cheat on me at least has the balls to admit to it."

He shook his head, sneering at her. "Yeah well it's too bad if that guy actually comes along you'll probably fuck it up because he doesn't fit your reputation." Turning on his heel he headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Please don't be here when I get out."

"With pleasure." Court disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. Once alone Kathryn kicked angrily at the mattress wishing more than anything it was Court's balls. As enjoyable and cathartic as physical assault may be however, she also knew she had to be careful. If she pushed him too hard he might expose her and she couldn't have that. For the most part she knew she was safe though, after all she wasn't the only one with secrets and he was well aware she knew a few of his that could do some damage if she choose to share them.

Kathryn was pissed. She couldn't believe she could miscalculate so spectacularly. When she got to New York she knew she would have to be much more discriminating with her sexual partners than she'd been in the past thanks that that god forsaken article. The born again bullshit (which had _so_ not been her idea) made it so she couldn't be seen with any guy less she draw unwanted suspicion so when she met Court she thought he was the perfect solution. Handsome, sexy, similar background and a few demons of his own she could exploit if needed. She'd fuck him in secret then when the time was right she'd introduce him as her boyfriend. A few months after that (when she tired of him) they'd break up and she'd be free to be with whomever she wanted (within reason of course).

Now he had to go and fuck it all up and she was back to square one. Well there was no way in hell she was letting him get away with it. He thought she was a head case, a stone cold bitch? He had no idea.

Getting up from the bed she angrily gathered her clothes. Her movements became more violent as she rehashed his little speech to her and all the cruel things he'd said. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell and dialed. If she was going to wage war against Court she would need ammunition and on the Upper East Side there was only one man to turn to if you were in need of artillery. "Tuttle?"

"Well I do declare, if it isn't Miss Seventeen Magazine herself," cooed Blaine Tuttle in a faux effeminate voice. "What can I do you for sweetheart? You need another couple grams?"

"After the day I've had I need a whole brick," she sighed as she made her way out of the bedroom. "No, what I need is information..."

* * *

Annette Hargrove stepped onto the train platform with a sigh of resignation. Although she was happy to be off the train after her long journey she had mixed emotions about returning home. There was a small part of her that desperately wanted to get back on the train and go. She didn't care where so long as it wasn't New York. However as lovely as that thought was, it wasn't going to happen.

_Suck it up Hargrove._

Shifting her carry-on bag onto her shoulder, she wheeled her suitcase behind her as she followed her fellow passengers up to the first floor of Penn Station. As expected there was the usual mass confusion of people rushing to catch trains, pick up boarding passes and grabbing something to eat. Annette made her way down the concourse to the departure board. She scanned the crowd looking for him. After ten minutes when she didn't see him a heavy weight settled in her stomach. _He wasn't coming?_ This had been her fear all the way there. They'd barely spoken all summer and now he was late and he was never late.

Moving away from the chaos, she leaned against the glass window of the lounge area and pulled out her cell. She stared at it a long moment, debating weather she should call him or just catch a cab. As her finger hovered over the call button she heard an achingly familiar voice call out her name. She looked up and saw her father standing a few feet away. His expression as always was serious but warm. A burst of relief washed over her when she saw him. Dropping her bags she rushed into his arms. "Daddy," she murmured against his chest.

Ben Hargrove embraced his only child tightly. "Hey baby, how was your trip?"

"Good," she replied pulling away with a relieved smile on her face. "Really good actually."

Taking her bags from her he smiled and there was a semi-awkward beat of silence. "Are you hungry?"

She was. Annette hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and even then it was only half a croissant. The thought of returning home after two months made her anxious.

They took the escalator up to the ground level. As soon as she stepped outside she was greeted by the sights, sounds and smells of midtown Manhattan. She both loved and loathed it. The street was congested with tourists, business people, street vendors, cops and the occasional homeless person.

Annette had lived in New York for almost a year and it already felt more like home to her then Kansas. Then again, she had only lived in Kansas a few years. She grew up in Wisconsin and when he mother passed away suddenly when Annette was twelve, her father had wanted a change of scenery so they'd moved to Kansas City where most of her extended family lived. At fourteen she had gone to boarding school in Switzerland in order to not only broaden her horizons, but give her a better education than she could get in Kansas. She had loved it, but by the beginning of her junior year it had turned into a nightmare. When her father called and told her he'd been offered a headmaster position at one of the best preparatory schools in the nation and that it was in New York Annette had been thrilled for the change of location. Now she couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

When they finally made it to her father's sedan she climbed inside and relished the quiet sanctuary. It wasn't terribly practical to have a car in the city, but her father liked having it to escape the 'madness' once in awhile.

They ended up going to Sarge's Deli for a pastrami on rye. Sitting in the booth as they waited for their food to arrive an awkward silence fell between them. Annette was afraid this would happen. She tried to fill the quiet telling him stories about her summer in the Adirondacks where she worked at a summer camp for disadvantaged kids. It had been a worthwhile experience not only because she was spending her time helping others, but because it took her mind off her own problems. Annette had never been one for self-wallowing, even if she deserved it after the year she had.

Her father talked a little about the upcoming school year and gave her some updates on various family and friends. When the food came they lapsed back into silence and she felt herself become anxious. It never used to be like this between them. They had always been so close, even before her mother died. Now there was this thing between them. Annette knew she was mostly to blame. She had disappointed him greatly and she feared things would never return to how they once were.

The couple sitting next to them got up to exit, leaving behind a folded newspaper she recognized as one of those British tabloids. Annette zeroed in on the paper when she recognized one of the pictures in the top corner. Evidently her father did too as he quickly picked it up. Unfolding it his eyes got hard and his jaw tightened in anger as he stared at it. "Well that figures," he growled.

"What is it?"

Her father slapped the paper angrily down on the table. Annette eyed the headline. _'American playboy vs. Royal Family'_. She let out a long sigh as she picked it up. "Why am I not surprised?"

Staring at the paparazzi pic of Sebastian Valmont hand in hand with some smiling blonde she felt a pang of something. It certainly wasn't jealousy. She had long ago gotten over any residual romantic feelings she'd had for him. No it was closer to anger, fury really, that while her life had been in turmoil and she spent a good deal of the summer dreading going home, nothing had changed for him. His life went on as it always did, seducing girls, destroying lives and as always shrugging off the consequences.

Annette arrived at Manchester prep a little more than a month into junior year. If that already hadn't made her a subject of curiosity, the fact that her father was the headmaster certainly did. Add to the fact that while the Hargroves were far from poor, they were most definitely not from the same social class as most of her peers. Still this didn't bother Annette so much. After all she had attended Rosey, one of the most exclusive boarding schools in the world alongside royalty. After that going to school with some trust fund brats would be a piece of cake.

Nothing had prepared her however for the debauchery at Manchester. Not long after arriving she had been invited to a party. She had expected there would likely be no adult supervision, but what she hadn't counted on was walking into the parlor and seeing two of her female classmates go at it while a group of horny guys (and some girls) stood around and cheered. Everywhere she looked people were drinking or snorting something. When she got groped by some random guy she ran out.

After a few months however she made a couple of good friends and she fell into the swing of things. Then, just as she was getting comfortable someone found out she was a virgin and it quickly spread around school. All of a sudden it was open season on her. Every dirt bag in school hit on her as if there was some sort of contest going on (which to her knowledge there wasn't). Annette had never been particularly boy crazy so she found all the male attention more annoying than flattering.

During second semester she got paired up with Sebastian for a history project. She had heard of him of course, everyone had. His father owned most of Manhattan and Sebastian was constantly being gossiped about. In you listened to the rumors he had slept with most of the female student body, some of the faculty and even a couple of guys. He was known to be both seductive and lethal.

Truth be told Annette was a little afraid of Sebastian. Not only was he gorgeous but with his reputation she was sure he would set his sights on her. However, if she was expecting him to hit on her she'd be disappointed. He mostly acted indifferent towards her whenever they met.

Then one afternoon things changed. She was reading _Anna Karenina _while she waited for him in the library so they could finish their project, when he came swaggering in. He flipped over the cover to see what she was reading then quoted off a few lines. Annette had been flabbergasted. What teenage boy can quote Tolstoy? They ended up talking for hours about books and literature and history. She was overwhelmed by his intelligence and yep, more than a little turned on.

After that they became nearly inseparable much to the horror of her family and friends. Everyone, including her father tried to warn her to be careful. She blew them all off. She was so smug telling anyone who dared say a word against him that they didn't know him like she did, all the rumors were just gossip perpetrated by jealous individuals. Thinking back now she shuddered at how naive she was.

Everything happened so fast. One minute he was her partner on a school project the next thing she knew she was head over heels in love with him. It was intense and scary and wonderful all at once. Sebastian made her feel special and loved.

They had been going out for a month when they slept together for the first time. It was perfect. Gentle and tender and profound. Everything a teenage girl dreamt of when they imagined their first time. Afterward he drove her home, kissed her softly and promised to call her the next day. Well the next day came and went and there was no call from Sebastian. When she finally got him on the phone he claimed to be sick and told her he'd be out of school for a week. A sense of uneasiness began to weigh on her. Something was wrong.

As it turned out her intuition was dead on. She went into school the day Sebastian was due back excited and anxious to see him, when she noticed people smirking at her and whispering as she walked past. It didn't take her long to find out why. One of her friends pulled her into a classroom and took out her phone. Someone had posted a video to pornhub titled _'Popping the Headmaster's Daughter's Cherry'_. Annette was horrified to discover it was indeed a video of her losing her virginity. Based on the intimate camera angles it had to have come from a hidden camera courtesy of Sebastian.

Annette was heartbroken not to mention utterly humiliated. Within an hour the entire school had seen it and everyone was laughing at her. When she confronted Sebastian gone was the boy she had fallen in love with and she soon realized that boy had never existed at all. As she cried and screamed at him for breaking her heart and her trust he shrugged indifferently and huffed, "What did you expect? Come on Annette, you're a smart girl. You knew what you were getting yourself into." She had physically struck him after he said that and for the briefest second he actually looked contrite. Then just as quickly as it appeared he sneered at her that she was making a scene and really, hadn't she made enough of a spectacle of herself already? Annette had run off and hasn't spoken to him since.

The worst part of the whole ordeal though was having to go to her father and admit it was all true. He hadn't yelled, but she could see in his eyes how disappointed he was in her. She had always vowed to save herself until marriage and she couldn't help but feel she some how let him down by not waiting.

The headmaster had been furious and demanded the school board expel Sebastian. Even if the Valmont's didn't own half of Manhattan that still wasn't going to happen. Since there was no actual proof Sebastian was the one who uploaded the video they couldn't expel him based on hearsay and if they thew him out they'd have to expel Annette as well seeing as she was also in the video. One of the board members even suggested _she_ might have been the one who posted it. Annette had never seen her father so angry. He was ready to quit and move back to Kansas, but she wouldn't let him. She was the one who messed up, she wasn't going to have her father give up a great job and uproot them because she trusted the wrong boy.

Staring at him across the table she could see he was still furious over the situation. Annette sighed. Before she had left for the summer she had felt heartbroken and embarrassed, unsure of how she was going to get through her senior year. The time away however did her good and now she felt stronger. Let them do their worst. Annette had been through a lot of horrible things in her short lifetime and she wasn't about to crumble at the foot of some pampered rich kids. To hell with that.

After they finished their meal they headed out and drove home to Brooklyn. The Hargrove's lived in Park Slope in a beautiful old brownstone on a quiet tree lined street. Pulling up beside her house Annette couldn't believe how much she missed it.

Heading inside she greeted her cat Missy and brought her bags to her room. Everything was just as she left it. Even though her life was in tatters when she left she found herself eager and willing to rebuild it.

Annette checked a few email's then left to find her father. She found him in his office surrounded by piles of folders and papers. "What's all this?"

He looked up as she entered and gave her a distracted smile. "Oh, hey sweetheart. Settling in okay?"

"Of course"

He nodded as he moved some things around so she could take a seat. The office wasn't terribly large, but it was filled with beautiful oak furniture her grandfather had made by hand and walls and walls of books. Annette plopped down in a plush leather chair. She noticed stacks of invitations. "Are you having a party?"

"Manchester is," he sighed, "It's the annual meet and greet for new students."

"Oh, of course," she replied.

An uneasy look came over her father's face as he told her, "Uh, it's going to be held at Helen Rosemond's place out on Long Island."

Annette felt herself blanch at the news and immediately she scolded herself for being weak. Still, she couldn't escape the uneasiness she felt at the mention of the kindly woman's name. Biting her lip she looked down and muttered quietly, "Sebastian's aunt."

Her father nodded, his expression tight and serious. "I tried to get them to host it somewhere else, but Helen has a lot of influence at the school and she insisted."

"It's tradition," she sighed. Helen Rosemond was actually a lovely woman. Annette had met her on several occasions. She was very different from the rest of her family, spending most of her time with various charities and community projects. The chapel at the school was even named after her. She couldn't begrudge the older woman for wanting to uphold her traditions all because it might make her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to"

"Of course I'll come daddy,"she insisted. "I'm done hiding. Being away this summer made me realize I can't run from my problems. I have to face them. I'm not letting anyone dictate how I live my life. Not the kids at school and certainly not the Valmont's."

He smiled proudly at her and praised, "That's my girl."

Annette returned the smile then picked up a nearby file. "What's this?"

"Oh that's the roster of new students this semester"

She gave the list a passing glance and was about to set it down when one name caught her attention. Annette stilled as she stared at it in disbelief. Just like that, she could feel all the confidence and positivity she had built up these past two months wither and die. The paper began to crinkle in her grip as she stared at that godforsaken name:

_Kathryn Merteuil_

* * *

_**AN:** Well I promised an update. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter of CLA out. Until then I'll either update this or My Love. If you're interested in me continuing this one please review. Thanks._


	3. Close Your Eyes to What You Cant Imagine

Blood On Your Hands

**Chapter 2**

**Close Your Eyes to What You Can't Imagine**

* * *

Kathryn was bored.

Standing out on the sprawling terrace of the Rosemond estate she stared indifferently at the party before her. Two large white tents played host to the event. Between them a full orchestra played Gershwin's 'Rhapsody in Blue' while the well healed students of Manchester Prep and their socialite parents swarmed about mingling and gossiping. Waiters dressed in crisp black and white uniforms circumnavigated the crowd offering up horderves and champagne. It was all very elegant. And mind numbing dull.

Her gaze, hidden behind a pair of large Chanel shades, followed a passing waiter with a tray full of champagne flutes. Her throat burned for a taste. She'd give anything in that moment to be able to chug down a glass or two. Lord know every other teenager was indulging, with most of the faculty and parents turning a blind eye. However, unlike her, they weren't presently under a microscope.

The soiree was to welcome all of Manchester's newly arrived students, but really Kathryn was the unofficial guest of honor. She was the only one anyone was actually interested in meeting. The newly appointed It Girl of the Upper East Side. The girl from the magazine. The girl from the illustrious French family with some vague royal lineage. The party had only been going on for a few hours and already she was exhausted. Her mouth ached from smiling so much. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the rest of the party never mind a whole school year with this Mary Sunshine bullshit.

This routine of perfection was more or less old hat for her at this point. She never said or did the wrong thing, she was always charming, witty and wise. Kathryn excelled at playing the daughter every parent wished to have. She could make everyone love her without having to be necessary lovable. In other words she knew how to be respected by adults without having to look like a loser among her peers. Now however, she was stuck playing the part of the prude and she wasn't terrible confident how to navigate in the new role.

That fucking magazine article. It had been somewhat of a hail mary pass after a few public missteps. At the time she had been living in London and it was just to do a little damage control. Then her mother up and decided they were moving back to the states, so now she was stuck having to pretend to be a born again virgin. Which meant for the time being anyway she couldn't afford any fuck-ups. No guys, no booze, no drugs. In other words no fun.

Still, it wasn't completely bleak. There was the matter of her revenge against Court to look forward to. Scanning the party it wasn't difficult to spot him thanks to his impressive height. He looked handsome dressed in a crisp navy suit. For a fleeting moment Kathryn felt an annoying pinch on longing upon seeing him. She quickly shut it down, recalling his callous words to her when they parted. Fuck him.

Court glanced briefly in her direction before quickly looking away. He looked nervous. Good.

It hadn't taken much to discover just who it was Court had dumped her for. She had suspected it was some college girl, maybe someone older, more sophisticated, but no. Rather it was a fifteen year old transfer student from some catholic all girl's school named Cecile Caldwell. Jesus, talk about embarrassing. Kathryn was just grateful no one knew they had been seeing each other. She didn't even want to think about what it would do for her reputation if people found out she had been dumped for _that_.

As irritating as that news had been, Kathryn wasn't terribly surprised. Court had a thing for innocent young girls (not in a pedophile way she assumed). She was fairly confident that's what had initially drawn him to her in the first place. Not that he seemed to mind much when she showed him her true colors. There had been no complaints when she was deep throating his cock. Apparently old habits die hard and now he was panting after the Caldwell girl. Well fine, he could have her. _After_ Kathryn was done with her.

What better way to get back at Court than to turn his little princess into what he purported to hate most, namely her. When she got done with little Cecile she'd be the premier slut of the Upper East Side and Court would be stuck with her. _Stuck_ being the operative word. Another interesting fact Kathryn came across during her dirt digging expedition was that Garrett Reynolds, Court's father, was in the middle of a very important, very _expensive_ merger with the Caldwell company. The relationship was practically arranged. She knew her ex well enough to know that he couldn't stand disappointing his father. There would be no weaseling out of this relationship.

Kathryn had already made friends with Cecile's annoying mother Bunny. A gold medal social climber if ever there was one. The woman had been so ecstatic when she suggested having Cecile over for tea later that week. It was almost too easy.

"Kathryn dear, there you are." She was so lost in her thoughts of revenge she hadn't noticed the woman standing at her side until she touched her shoulder.

Forcing a smile she turned around and greeted the older woman. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Rosemond, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I've barely gotten to talk with you all day," she chastised teasingly. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course," she lied easily, "It's such a lovely party."

"Good I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You'll make such a wonderful addition to Manchester."

Helen Rosemond was one of the wealthiest women on the eastern seaboard. She was hugely respected in New York and beyond for her various charitable contributions and donations. Manchester Prep, her old alma mater seemed to be one of her many pet projects. Not only was she hosting the party she was also her hostess for the summer.

Kathryn had been deeply annoyed when her mother announced she'd be spending the summer in New York while she was 'recuperating' over her latest divorce in Belize. Tiffany insisted her daughter needed to get a proper foot hold in Manhattan before starting school. Rather than let her stay on her own however, she arranged for Kathryn to stay with Helen at her estate on Long Island, thinking it would not only give her a boost socially but also keep her out of trouble.

As far as prisons go one could do worse than the Rosemond estate. It was a beautiful, sprawling property with dozens of rooms and acres of land. The peace and quiet got a little boring at times, but at least Helen stayed out of her business for the most part. They had breakfast every morning and tea every other day. Kathryn didn't mind the older lady so much, she reminded her a little of her grandmother. Although in truth Elizabeth Merteuil would have eaten sweet, kind hearted Helen alive. Kathryn smiled. She missed her grandmother dearly.

Mrs. Rosemond placed her arm around hers as they walked across the terrace. "I have some wonderful news," she announced.

"Oh?"

"My nephew Sebastian is going to stay with us for the summer"

Kathryn's eyebrows lifted at this news. Sebastian Valmont. That name (only second to her own) was seemingly on everyone's lips. Reportedly he had an atrocious reputation that had recently gone international thanks to some scandal involving two different royal families. If the rumors were to be believed he was cunning, sexy and dangerous. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little curious to meet him. And yet she also recognized the potential threat. A boy like that could be trouble and she couldn't afford that at this critical juncture.

Treading carefully she responded tentatively, "Well that's wonderful. I'm sure you'll enjoy having him here."

"I'm guessing you've heard some not so flattering stories about my Sebastian?"

"Well..."

"You can't believe everything you hear," she sighed. "Sebastian is a spirited boy and does find himself in...less than desirable circumstances from time to time. But he really is such a lovely young man and smart! Oh, I swear he's read every book in my library at least twice. I always told my brother Edward he should have him tested...well anyway I do hope you two become good friends. I think it would do him a world of good to be around a girl like you."

Clearly the woman had a rather large blind spot when it came to her darling nephew. If even half of the stories she heard were true, Sebastian was a grade A level prick. Still, she couldn't very well say that to his doting aunt so instead she smiled and agreed. Resting her sunglasses atop her head she did her best to appear sincere. "I think you're right Mrs. Rosemond. I'm sure we'll be great friends. I can't wait to meet him."

"Well apparently you don't have to. Here he is now."

Kathryn turned her head in time to see to see a young man climbing the stairs to the terrace. Looking up at them he paused and his eyes locked with hers. She wasn't entirely prepared for her reaction to him.

She had caught glimpses of Sebastian Valmont in the paper of course, fleeting looks really, enough to assess that he was a pretty boy type. He was better in person. _Much_ better. He was of average height, with a lanky swimmer's body that was currently sheathed in an exquisitely tailored black three piece suite. His blond curly hair was cropped short and precise. Her face was cherubic but handsome, with icy blue eyes and puffy lips currently fixed in a smirk. There was a careless elegance about him that seemed to give off an air of _'I don't give a fuck.'_ She imagined he smelled like scotch and cigarettes and last night's pussy. Kathryn was shocked when she felt warmth pool in her belly and her skin prickled with arousal. She couldn't remember the last time just looking at a guy made her wet.

He continued his assent up the stairs, his eyes fixed on her the entire time. Kathryn did her best to appear indifferent to him. "Aunt Helen," he called out when he reached the landing. He enthusiastically embraced the older woman. "I missed you so much!"

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at his over rehearsed greeting. Anyone with half a brain could tell he was full of shit, but the old lady just ate it up. "Oh Sebastian I missed you too. I'm so glad you changed your mind and decided to stay with me this summer."

That was curious, she thought. She wondered if his change of plans had to do with her being there. "Me too. I'm looking forward to an _enlightening_ summer," he replied. His eye caught Kathryn's over Helen's shoulder and his lip curled into a smirk.

"Sebastian there's someone very important I want you to meet." Breaking away from him she placed an affectionate arm around her houseguest as she introduced them. "This is Kathryn Merteuil. She's been staying with me this summer."

"Of course, I believe father mentioned something about that." As he turned to her he offered up a charming smile that contrasted with the deviant look in his eyes as he blatantly looked her over. For the first time that afternoon she regretted her choice of the modest gray silk Burberry sheath dress. It hugged her body appreciably, but otherwise was fairly boring. Sebastian didn't seem to mind. Taking her hand in his he shook it. "It's lovely to meet you Kathryn."

Producing her most convincingly innocent smile while trying to ignore the electrical current that shot up her arm when he touched her she replied, "Like wise I'm sure."

Helen looked back and forth between them with a pleased grin. "Something tells me you two will become the best of friend."

_Or the worst of enemies_, she thought darkly as she eyed the woman's darling nephew. There was something dangerous about Sebastian. She realized in that moment he could very well destroy her if she gave him half a chance.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," he purred honey sweet. Kathryn just stared back with doe-eyed innocence.

One of the staff approached Mrs. Rosemond and whispered something in her ear. "Yes, all right, I'll take care of that." Placing a hand on each of them she explained, "Listen you two, there's some sort of emergency brewing in the kitchen. Kathryn do you think you can take care of my Sebastian for a few minutes?"

"Of course"

Sebastian stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her lower back. "Don't worry about us Aunt Helen. But please hurry back. I'm dying to hear all about your latest trip to Palm Springs."

Kathryn nearly laughed out loud at the phoniness of his sincerity, but she kept a straight face. As their hostess disappeared into the house she remarked, "She's such a generous woman."

"Mmm hmm," he hummed in agreement.

She took a step away from him, putting some distance between them less anyone get the wrong idea. The last thing she needed was to be seen as Valmont's latest trophy. "So how are you liking New York Kathryn?"

"I'm enjoying it immensely," she replied as she slowly walked down the length of the terrace. Sebastian followed a step behind. She could feel his eyes on her ass as they walked. "So much culture, so much to see and do."

"Really, and here I'd thought you'd be bored after living in London and Rome and Geneva."

Kathryn came to a stop and eyed him curiously. "Someone's been well informed."

He smiled at her in that way that caused all sorts of dark, dirty, pornographic images to spring to her mind. "Actually, I read it in your manifesto."

And there it was. Suddenly everything made sense. His staying there was no coincidence. She knew when that article was published she'd put a sort of bullseye on her back that would likely attract every kind of pervert. Apparently he had made her his latest target. .

"Did you? You know it's amazing how many teenage boys are reading _seventeen magazine_ these days," she remarked dryly.

Sebastian stepped closer to her his eyes brazenly looking her over. "Can you blame them? You must know you're very beautiful Ms. Merteuil."

Something about the way he said her name caused her cunt to clench in arousal. "Am I?" she asked her voice more breathy than she intended.

"Most definitely." He moved in even closer and placed a presumptuous hand on her hip.

They eyed each other for a long, heated moment before Kathryn turned around and resumed walking with him following beside her. "I'm curious. What did you like of it?

"Well don't take this the wrong way, but I must admit I found it rather narrow minded"

She came to a stop and regarded him with disbelief."_Narrow minded_?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Just because you had one lousy experience that doesn't negate the fact that many people have wonderful sexual experiences. Do you think they should all abstain just because of your bad decisions?"

"Of course not"

"Then you admit it was irresponsible to suggest as much?"

"How is it irresponsible to suggest people wait until marriage or at the very least, until they are in love before engaging in sexual intercourse?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Because there are plenty of reasons to have sex outside of love."

"Such as?"

"Pleasure." His gaze zeroed in on her and he stepped closer to once again he invaded her space. "When two people come together and everyone's able and willing, sex can be one of the greatest experiences imaginable. Especially if one of the individuals knows what he's doing."

Her eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Is that so?"

"Oh most definitely. To suggest someone put off that experience for a ring or a few cheap sentiments, you must admit is a little absurd."

Kathryn tried to best to hide her bemusement. He was a ballsy mother fucker, she had to admit. Although she happened to agree with him she was about to back down from her fake beliefs. Instead she challenged, "You think my convictions are absurd?"

"Frankly yes. To give up on sex altogether just because of one lousy lay is kind of sad. Not to mention it reflects a rather defeatist attitude that I must admit I'm rather surprised to find in a girl such as yourself."

Her eyes narrowed at the insult and her amusement was starting to morph into annoyance. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. However, I look at it like this, if I can save one girl from making the same mistakes I did, it's worth it."

"Save them from what, bad sex?"

"No, trusting the wrong guy. You see there are some guys out there who will say just about anything to get a girl in bed. They'll use their charm, their intelligence, their good looks to manipulate smart girls into sleeping with them and as soon as they get what they want they turn their back of them. If the girls lucky these guys will just never call her again or give some lame break up speech. But there are some guys who take great enjoyment in exploiting a girls innocence. It's not enough that they took something so special away from them. They need to humiliate them as well. It's disgusting and kind of pathetic really. Imagine what kind of human being can only find pleasure in others misery." Kathryn let out a long sigh after her little monologue enjoying the way Sebastian's confidence seemed to drain at her words. "But of course, you don't know any guys like that, do you Sebastian?"

She let the very pointed question hang in the air as she smiled knowingly back at him. Valmont's smug countenance had completely evaporated and been replaced by a rather stupefied expression. There was no witty comeback this time. He knew when he had been beat. Sliding her sunglasses back on she turned on her heel and walked away. When her back was turned she allowed herself a genuine smile.

Take that you arrogant dickhead.

Sebastian was gorgeous and she imagined (if the rumors were to be believed) terrific in bed but he was also a complete asshole. Did he honestly think challenging her (admittedly phony) beliefs would make her suddenly see the light and flop on her back for him? Was it usually that easy for him? Well he was in for a world of surprise. Earlier Kathryn had considered going to bed with him. Frankly her curiosity demanded it. But after their little discussion there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction. She would however enjoy teasing the shit out of him this summer. _I hope you enjoy blue balls Mr. Valmont._

Kathryn was so lost in her own high she didn't notice Bunny Caldwell coming right towards her until it was too late. If she had she certainly would have tried harder to make herself scarce. She was an odious woman. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed access to her daughter she wouldn't even bother talking to her.

Rushing up to her Mrs. Caldwell placed a hand on her arm and whispered loudly, "Oh my dear, are you okay?"

Kathryn blinked up at her in surprise. "Yes of course."

She let out a long sigh. "Thank god, I thought I might have been too late."

"Too late for what? Is something wrong Mrs. Caldwell?"

"I should say so." Placing a protective arm around her shoulder she guided her through the crowd and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Do you have any idea who that boy is you were talking to?

"Why yes, it's Mrs. Rosemond's nephew Sebastian. Apparently he'll also be staying at the estate this summer." Intoning her voice all the naivete she could muster she remarked, "He seemed to be a very charming, well mannered boy. Mrs. Rosemond speaks very highly of him."

The older woman theatrically rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm sure she does." Not wanting to appear as if criticizing their hostess and one of the most influential women in New York she quickly amended, "Helen Rosemond is a dear, sweet woman. God knows all she's had to endure with that...family of hers. Her devotion to her family is admirable but I'm afraid her blind spot towards her nephew is very concerning to say the least." She took a deep breath then exclaimed with unflinching malice, "Sebastian Valmont is a menace. He's the worst sort of man. A wolf in sheep's clothing. If there was any justice in the world he'd be shipped of to military school years ago."

If Kathryn didn't know better she would have suspected Bunny Caldwell was one of Sebastian's many castoff's. Then again if the rumor's were true he wasn't the discriminating sort. The thought of Valmont pumping and dumping haughty Mrs. Caldwell made her want to cackle with glee but for obvious reasons she held it in. Instead she kept up the innocent routine. Schooling her features into a look of surprise she inquired, "What exactly has Sebastian done?"

"It would be easier to explain what he hasn't done. Honestly, I don't believe these things should be brought up in polite company but I think it's only fair you be well informed so you can avoid falling into the same pit falls _so many_ others did not. Sebastian thrives on seducing innocent young women. He uses his looks and his money to get normally bright women into his bed and then he destroys their reputations. Why just a few months ago he completely dismantled the headmaster's daughter's reputation. The poor dear was so distraught she had to leave town. I've witnessed his nefarious tactics over and over again. And it's not just young women he targets, on no. The school nurse...well, let's just say that woman's life will never be the same again because of Sebastian. And the senator's son-

"Son?"

"Yes," she hissed in a conspiratorial whisper, "He seduced his son, videotaped it and sent it out to all the man's constituents. Of course it was a huge scandal as you can imagine. Anyway I fear he may look target you as his next victim. You're beautiful, kind, with a fine reputation...just the sort he would love to tarnish. Especially after that profile of yours came out. I don't believe he'll be able to resist."

On that she agreed with the insufferable old bitch. It was going to be amusing watching him try and fail to seduce her. Smiling confidently she assured her, "Well there's nothing to worry about Mrs. Caldwell-

"Oh please call me Bunny"

"Bunny I have no intentions of becoming involved with Mr. Valmont in any sort of capacity. He's hardly the first boy to try something with me but I'm not worried."

She appeared less than convinced. Kathryn imagined she was probably thinking about the bullshit manifesto and remembering the fake boyfriend she created that seduced her and broke her heart. She wondered if she pitied her. Idiot. "Just promise me you'll be careful, all the same."

"Of course, and besides this house is so big I'll probably barely see him."

Bunny seemed lost in thought a moment and Kathryn wondered if she had heard her. All of a sudden a giant smile broke out across her tight face. "Oh I have the most wonderful idea! Why don't you come and stay with us for the rest of the summer? I know Cecile would love to have you there and you would be such a good influence on her."

Taken back by the offer she considered it a moment. It would be nice to stay in the city rather than the country. She'd likely have more freedom at the Caldwell residence to come and go as she pleased and there would be no leering Sebastian Valmont strutting about. Then again, she was rather looking forward to a summer with leering Sebastian. She was already plotting various ways to tease and torture him. Besides she had a sneaking suspicion there was only so much Bunny Caldwell she could take.

"That's a lovely offer Bunny but unfortunately I'm afraid my mother is insisting I stay here and Mrs. Rosemond has been so kind to me I would hate to offend her by leaving early. You understand don't you?"

"Oh of course, just know the invitation is open if you change your mind." Mrs. Caldwell sighed as she stared up at the looming house. "Promise me you'll be on guard. I would hate for Sebastian to do to you what he did to that lovely Hargrove girl."

The fake smile she had been wearing wilted upon hearing that name. Kathryn slowly looked over at the other woman. "Who is that?"

"Headmaster Hargrove's daughter, the one I told you about. Annette Hargrove, such a sweet girl, it's such a shame what he did to her, humiliating her like that. But I warned her, just as I did you but I'm afraid it fell on deaf ears..."

The woman continued to prattle on but Kathryn didn't hear a word she said. Instead she was lost in memories of the past. A feeling of uneasiness settled in her stomach as she tried to digest this news. Annette Hargrove. Annette fucking Hargrove was in New York.

Shit.

* * *

Saucy little bitch.

A slow smile crept onto Sebastian's face as he watched her strut away and disappear into the party. Kathryn Merteuil certainly proved to be more interesting than he initially anticipated. He had been expecting a gorgeous piece of ass and she hadn't let him down in that regard. Nice tight body, pretty face, exquisite eyes. The sharp mind had been a nice surprise however. She knew who he was all along and rather than call him out on his horrendous reputation she allowed him to walk into her verbal trap. He was beginning to suspect that getting her into bed and dismantling that wholesome image of hers wouldn't be nearly as easy as he expected.

For this he was entirely thankful for he was in desperate need of a legitimate challenge. Seducing girls into sleeping with him, taking down the sanctimonious and the stupid, it was all becoming so boring. Not to mention entirely too easy. He didn't know if girls were just getting sluttier or if his skills had advanced beyond the game. Either way he needed something to keep his attention.

Something told him little Kathryn was just what the doctor ordered. Smart enough not to fall for the usual bullshit, it would take more than a few pretty words and some flattery to get passed her self-appointed chastity belt. But make no mistake Sebastian _would_ get through it.

Before meeting her he had thought the best coarse of action into her panties was by making her fall in love with him. Every girl he came across always thought she was the one who would make him give up his wicked ways and settle down. They all wanted to be the one to tame him. It was the reason he got so many girls in bed even though they knew he was a complete dog.

This time however things would be different. After their discussion about the benefits of casual sex he had no interest in making the prissy little bitch fall in love with him. What he was interested in was making her eat her words. She thought sex should only be between those in 'true love' he would make her see the error of her ways. Sebastian would open her eyes to the many pleasures of fucking. Their had been a genuine spark between them that he knew he hadn't imagined. When he touched her he felt her slight tremble and noticed the way she softened against him. Kathryn might play the part of the prissy schoolgirl, but he suspected underneath all that self-righteousness beat the heart of a true slut and he couldn't wait to prove it. First he'd turn her into a cock hungry whore and only after he had his fill of her would he expose her for the hypocrite she surely was.

His mission against everyone's favorite born again virgin would have to wait for the time being. He had more pressing needs to deal with at the moment, namely the half-hard chubby he'd been sporting since he verbally spared with the girl in question. Since she clearly wouldn't be taking care of his needs anytime soon he had to find a suitable replacement. Sebastian scanned the crowd for something interesting until his gaze landed on his uncle Phil's new wife. Early thirties, long luscious red hair, even longer legs and a pair of big fake titties he couldn't wait to bury his face between. Her name was Stephanie or something. Not that it mattered. When she spotted him on the balcony she smiled knowingly in his direction. It was time to introduce himself to his new auntie.

Grabbing a glass of champagne of a passing waiters tray he guzzled it down and started for the stairs. However his gaze suddenly shifted from the sexy red head to the blonde entering the house in the opposite direction. Sebastian came to a stop. He'd recognize that purposeful walk and that shoulder length sun kissed blonde hair from anywhere. It was Annette Hargrove.

His hard on and the ginger quickly forgotten, he watched as she made her way past party guests then disappeared into the main house. Sebastian was momentarily paralyzed torn between following after her and pretending he never saw her. The thing of it was however, he desperately wanted to go talk to her.

Over the course of his lifetime Valmont had done many shitty things to people. Some of the time they deserved it, most of the time they didn't. Annette easily fell into the not deserving category and yet he had destroyed her all the same. What he did to her ranked as one of the worst things he'd ever done.

When Annette arrived at Manchester last year Sebastian didn't take much notice. Outside of the fact that she was the headmaster's daughter and was pretty she didn't really register much on his radar. Too much of a wallflower he supposed. Not innocent enough to want to corrupt and not slutty enough to bring into his regular rotation of casual fucks. When it became known through the grapevine that she was a virgin Sebastian took notice. Being the first to fuck the pompous headmaster's pristine daughter was a title he very much wished to hold.

What he hadn't counted on was genuinely liking Annette. Valmont could count on one hand the amount of people he honestly liked and still have a few fingers left over. Annette was different though. Smart, honest, with little to no vanity, she didn't give a shit what anyone thought about her. He loved talking to her about books and the way she viewed the world. She made him laugh and feel a lightness he hadn't felt in years. Had he allowed himself he could have easily fallen in love with her.

However, Sebastian was many things but a dreamy eyed school boy wasn't one of them. As much as he liked and respected Annette he was too far into the game to call it off. After a month people had taken notice and if he didn't fuck her they would start to talk. So they went to bed and afterwords he felt like shit because he knew what he had to do.

You see it was either him or her. He could continue to be with Annette, give up his womanizing or walk away and let her be. Either way his reputation was fucked. The only way for him to come out of the situation alive was to destroy her. There was little question what he would do. In the end Valmont would always choose himself.

So he posted a video of their first and only fuck for the whole world to see including her beloved father. When she came to him in tears he sneered coldly at her and called her a moron for believing anything he said to her. It was the first time hurting another human being made him feel nauseous, but he told himself it was the only way.

That was the last time he had spoken to her. He heard from the usual sources that she left town for the summer so he was genuinely surprised to see her that afternoon. He also felt an uneasy twinge of pleasure. All summer he did his best to forget about her, blocking her from his thoughts completely and distracting himself with royals and slutty debutantes. There would be no running from his past today however. Sebastian knew he should just forget her, let her be and go fuck the hot ginger. However, he couldn't escape the desire to talk to her and find out if she truly hated him.

"To hell with it," he muttered under his breath as he turned and made his way inside the house. Instinctively he somehow knew exactly where she would go. Sebastian had taken her to his aunt's only once and although she was very impressed with the property there was only one place that she was truly in awe of. The library.

Located in the back of the house he made his way towards it, stopping briefly when he got distracted by a nice set of tits in a servers uniform. After she slipped him her number he remembered his mission and headed to the first floor library. Just as he suspected Annette was there.

It was a cavernous room, filled floor to ceiling with books. Three large picture windows took up most of the right hand wall. Sunlight filtered in bouncing off the dark mahogany floor and book shelves. Sebastian stepped soundlessly inside being careful not to draw attention to himself yet. Something inside him ached when he spotted Annette standing there looking so lovely and unassuming as her finger gently traced over the books. Briefly he fantasized going up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck just as she used to. Back then she'd turn and smile, ask him if he had any suggestions. He would respond with some lewd proposal and she'd laugh and hit his chest. It had always been so easy between them. That was no longer the case anymore.

Annette took a book off the top shelf and flipped through. Sebastian moved closer and caught the title, _The House of Mirth_. He smiled. "I think you'll enjoy that. You always had much more patients for Wharton then I ever did."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her expression went from startled to ice cold in the blink of an eye. It was a look so contrary to her normally sunny demeanor Sebastian was taken aback by the force of it. Then again, what did he expect? She had every right in the world to hate his guts.

Stuffing the book back on the shelf she replied curtly, "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

Annette headed for the door, but as she passed him Sebastian couldn't resist reaching for her hand. She spun back around, a furious look in her eye. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

He held up his hands in a show of surrender. "You don't have to leave."

"Oh but I think I do," she replied with more sarcasm than he'd ever heard her use before. "What do you want from me Sebastian?"

"To talk. How was the Adirondacks?"

Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "How did you know I was in the Adirondacks this summer?"

"I have my sources," he replied with an arrogant smile. "Aren't you going to ask my about my summer?"

"Oh I heard all about it. You're all over the tabloids. You completely humiliated those girls. You must be so proud of yourself."

"Yes, actually I am. That was some of my best work."

Annette rolled her eyes in disgust and crossed her arms to her chest. "Aren't you even the slightest bit ashamed?"

He shrugged. "Why should I be. They knew exactly what they were getting into when they got involved with me. As did you might I add. You can act as high and mighty as you like about what went down between us, but you have to admit some of the blame falls at your feet." When she let out a disbelieving huff he continued, "It's true I fucked you over. I fucked you over good, but you knew exactly who I was when you went to bed with me. You knew the shit I'd done to other girls. It's not my fault you let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"I thought you loved me," she replied her voice achingly quiet. Sebastian didn't know how to respond to that. He looked away uncomfortably. When she spoke again her tone was filled with bitterness. "I thought there was more to you then fucking girls and ruining lives for sport."

Sebastian met her stare and glumly replied, "I guess you thought wrong"

Annette shook her head at him and turned away. He expected her to finish storming out, but instead she walked over to the wall of windows and stared out at the ongoing party. Sebastian took the opportunity to admire her. She really was lovely in her white eyelet summer dress and soft pink cardigan. Such a refreshing change from the over accessorized label whoring girls he usually dealt with.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" she asked over her shoulder.

Pushing off the desk he had been leaning on he walked over to her and in his most charming manor responded, "I don't suppose you'll believe I'm here to see you."

For the first time that afternoon he saw a hint of a smile curve around her lips. "Nice try, but my guess is you still thought I was in the Adirondacks. I know you can't stand school functions so what are you up to?"

"Well, you clearly have some ideas. Let's hear them."

Her gaze flickered to him then back to the window. She sighed. "I imagine you're here to pick out your latest victim. All this fresh meat on display. How could you possibly be expected to resist," she remarked dryly.

Sometimes he forgot just how smart she was. Annette might be naive in some matters, but the truth was she wasn't anyone's fool. Not even his. "You seemed to have acquired an air of cynicism since the last time we met."

"Gee I wonder what could have happened to provoke that?"

Cocking his head, he let his eyes drift down her body. He traced a teasing finger down her back. She stilled under his touch, but didn't shake it off. "I think it looks rather good on you."

"Stop it," she snapped. "Save if for your latest conquest. Who is she by the way?"

Sebastian retracted his hand. "Who do you think?"

"I haven't the faintest clue but whoever she is I feel sorry for her."

Rolling his eyes he came up behind Annette and placed his hands on her upper arms, pulling her to his chest. She halfheartedly squirmed against him but he didn't let go. "Since you're so interested," he sing songed in her ear, "You see that luscious brunette standing with her gaggle of admirers?"

There was a beat of silence then, "Kathryn Merteuil?"

"Yep. I take it you heard about that sanctimonious article she wrote all about the virtues of waiting till marriage, written by someone who _didn't_. Hypocrisy at it's finest. If you think about it, I'm really performing a public service exposing that chick-

Sebastian was abruptly cut off by Annette's laughter. He was so taken aback by her maniacal giggles he released his hold on her. She turned to face him. The merriment in her eyes a welcome change from the earlier iciness. Still, he didn't appreciate being laughed at. Shifting his weight he demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Kathryn Merteuil? That's who you're targeting? And here I thought I would have to go warn her."

"Now you don't?"

"Something tells me that girl can take care of herself"

There was something about her tone that caused his spidey sense to tingle. Eyes narrowed he asked, "Do you know something about Ms. Merteuil that I don't?"

Annette's laughter had ceased, her eyes hard once again. "I doubt I know anymore than you. However, I did meet her earlier. She seemed very...controlled, very self-possessed. Apparently she's traveled all over the world. I don't see her falling for your shit anytime soon."

"Funny, people said the same thing to me when I perused you." He grinned smugly before adding, "And we all know how _that_ turned out."

"I might have been naive enough to fall for your bullshit, but she doesn't strike me as the type. Unless you wish to humiliate yourself I suggest you let it go."

Sebastian invaded her space pressing her against the glass window. Brushing the hair from her face he cooed, "Is that jealousy I detect in your tone?"

Annette pushed him away angrily and sneered, "You know what, on second thought have at it, but don't say I didn't warn you. If you peruse Kathryn you'll fail and frankly I can't wait to see it. The great and mighty Sebastian Valmont cut down to size by a born again virgin. She will be the end of you Sebastian and I can't wait to see it!"

Storming past him she made her way to the door. In hindsight he probably should have just let her leave, but his inner asshole who's pride she just wounded couldn't resist calling out, "Care to make a wager on that?"

She stopped and swung around to face him, her pretty face pinched in annoyance. "You're a pig."

"What's wrong?" he asked, hands in his pocket as he swaggered up to her. "You're so convinced I won't succeed and I'll make an idiot of myself, why not put your money where your mouth is?"

"Maybe because I don't to treat people like disposable chest pieces in some sick, twisted game."

"Even if it means getting to see me brought down to size?" He saw a twinkle of interest flicker in her bright blue eyes at the idea and he knew he had her. "According to you, Kathryn will never fall for my bullshit and you're right, if I can't bag her my rep will take a severe blow. You're so convinced you're right, what do you have to loose? Not only will you get to see me humiliated, but you'll also get a prize of your choosing."

Annette's eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you so eager to do this?"

That was a good question. There was the matter of his pride of course. He very much wanted to prove to her (and everyone else) that he could nail miss seventeen magazine. But, the real reason was it gave him an excuse to continue an association with Annette. He wasn't going to admit _that_ however so instead he shrugged casually and replied, "You know I can never resist a challenge."

She studied him a moment then walked back over to the window. "Not that I'm agreeing to this but, out of curiosity, what would the terms be?"

Sebastian licked his lips as his gaze raked over her backside. "Well I know what I want if I win."

"I shudder to think," she sighed.

"If I fuck Kathryn before...let's say Labor Day, then you're mine for an entire school year."

Annette turned to him, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Yours?"

He nodded. "I want you in my bed whenever I say to do whatever I please, whenever I want."

"So what, I become your personal whore?"

"I prefer the term concubine. What's the matter Hargrove, is your confidence faltering?"

"No you _will_ fail Sebastian," she replied with an eerie certainty. "I am confused however. I thought you were done with me. Wasn't that the reason you humiliated me so publicly?"

"That was just business besides," he played with a strand of her silky hair. "We barely scratched the surface of your sexual awakening. There's so much more I want to teach you. I can't wait to get you on all fours."

Annette brushed his hand aside and sneered, "Gross."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He much preferred her sweet, easy going personality to the bitter shrew she seemed to have turned into. He supposed it was going to take some doing to coax that girl back into existence. "And what about you? What do you want if I fail?"

Turning to look at him she replied sharply, "I want your journal."

He flinched in surprise. That he hadn't been expecting. He thought she'd make him swear off women, join the peace corps, donate his trust fund to charity, all of which he would have agreed to but hand over his most prized possession? The bitch was crazy. There was also a more concerning matter at hand. "How did you know about my journal?"

Annette smile warily. "Everyone's heard rumors about it. Supposedly its a chronicle of every girl you've ever gone to bed with. I didn't really think it existed till right now."

"Aren't you the clever little witch." He sighed, "Yes I do have a journal but there's no way I'm handing it over to anyone. That's my life's work."

"Some life," she snickered. "What's wrong Valmont, don't want to put your money where you mouth is?"

They stared each other down for one long heated moment during which Sebastian tried to mentally calculate all the ways this could potentially blow up in his face. If this whole bet went wrong not only would his rep be in the shitter, but Annette would be in possession of what he held most dear. But if he won he'd get both girls and cement himself as a legend.

"Alright fine. If I win you become my personal fuck piece for the school year," he sneered purposelessly using the most crude term he could think of. "And if you win I'll give you my journal. Do we have a deal?"

Sebastian held out his hand and Annette stared at it a moment. For a brief second he thought she'd reconsidered, but then she placed her hand in his. They shook and she reluctantly agreed, "I guess we do."

Still clutching her hand he pulled her forward then launched his mouth against hers. She stilled under his lips but didn't push him away. Sebastian kissed her aggressively, coaxing her lips into surrender. When she whimpered against him he let her go. She looked back at him still spiteful but slightly dazed. He laughed. "Consider that a preview of coming attractions."

Turning on his heel he was set to depart, pleased at having gotten the final word when something occurred to him. He stopped. "Out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing with my journal if you get it."

Annette resumed staring out the window before replying ominously, "That's not your concern."

* * *

When she heard the heavy door to the library close signaling his departure she sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cool glass. What was she doing? This wasn't her. She didn't manipulate people for sport. She didn't play these kind of games. But then she thought about everything she had to endure in the past couple years. Everything _they'd_ done to her. A new steely resolve settled within her.

Fuck them. They had it coming.

Pulling her face away from the glass, Annette stared out the window at the party below. The well heeled guests continued to swarm about mingling and dining on canapes, but one person remained the hub which everyone flocked around. The queen bee. Just like in boarding school. Some things never change no matter how much you want them to.

Kathryn Merteuil hadn't changed any, not that she expected her to. Why fix what wasn't broke? She had always gotten a lot of mileage out of playing the part of the perfect debutante. Only this time she'd taken it to the extreme. Born again virgin? Not bloody likely.

Someone Annette had managed to not run into her yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Surely she had to have figured out by now that she was in New York. There was a part of her that dearly hoped she hadn't yet. She wanted to see her face when she realized not all her demons were buried. Not that it would stop her. Nothing every stopped Kathryn.

Not _yet_ anyway.

She was all anyone wanted to talk about. In some ways she was kind of grateful. At least they weren't gossiping about her anymore (at least not to her face). Still, it got a little much. _She's so smart! She's so nice! She's had dinner with the Queen!_ There was only so much Annette could endure without screaming, so she had sought refuge in the main house. She thought she was safe in the quite oasis of the library. Then he had showed up.

Sebastian could push her buttons like no one else. He knew how to get a rise out of her and he clearly enjoyed doing it. When he had suggested the bet Annette had been genuinely disgusted. He really was more disturbed then she'd given him credit for. But then she began thinking. This might be the opportunity she hadn't realized she was looking for. To take them out. Both of them.

Sebastian had shown his hand when he revealed that he wanted her as his prize. Annette realized he might have some genuine feelings for her after all. Good. She could use that. She was relieved that she felt nothing for him anymore. Prior to seeing him she feared how she'd react if she ran into him, worried she might still be in love with him. She wasn't, in fact far from it. She loathed Sebastian Valmont and even pitied him a little because he had no idea what he was in store for. He would never begin to suspect sweet, innocent Annette might have an ulterior motive. _'He who exercises no forethought but makes light of his opponents is sure to be captured by them.' _Sebastian once told her he memorized The Art of War. It's a shame he never put it to better practice.

Annette would use Sebastian just as he used her and countless other girls only her objection wasn't to fulfill some sexual needs or stroke her ego. No, truth be told Sebastian wasn't really her target at all. He was merely a pawn to annihilate the larger threat: Kathryn. Sebastian might be a lying, cruel bastard but Kathryn was the real enemy. The girl was positively _evil_. So she would fight fire with fire. She would use Sebastian to bring down Kathryn and with any luck they would destroy each other.

Stepping away from the window she took a deep, calming breath and squared her shoulders. She could do this, she told herself. She _had_ to. For the past two years she'd been surrounded by liars and connivers. If she had to she could be just as ruthless as them. They thought her innocent and weak. That alone would be her greatest weapon against them because after all, the most dangerous enemy is the one you never see coming.

So no, this wasn't who she was. Annette didn't lie and deceive and manipulate for sport but they had forced her hand and now Kathryn and Sebastian would reap what they sow.

She took another deep breath then headed to the door. "Here we go."

* * *

_Author's Note: I'll probably update CLA next but fair warning it might take a few weeks. Lately it takes me forever to write anything. In any event please tell me what you thought about this chapter good or bad. Thanks as always for reading._


	4. I Got My Own Hell To Raise

Blood On Your Hands

**Chapter 3**

**I Got My Own Hell To Raise**

* * *

"He was so cute! And ohmygod, I totally didn't know what to do or say so I just start talking and I swear he must have thought I was a total retard, but he was smiling so maybe not! I don't know. What do you think Kathryn?"

She was in desperate need of some Advil and a giant bottle of scotch to wash it down with, that's what she thought. Kathryn dug her nails into the back of her hand. Five more minutes of talking to this moron would likely result in homicide charges. She took a deep breath before schooling her features into a serene smile. When she spoke it was with faux enthusiasm. "I think he was totally smitten with you. He was probably to intimidated by your beauty to say anything else."

Cecile Caldwell let out a high pitched squeal like a tween at a boy band concert. Kathryn winced as she found herself enveloped her in an enthusiastic hug. "Oh my god, Kathryn I'm so happy you moved here!"

The older girl rolled her eyes as she awkwardly patted her back. As a rule Kathryn didn't hug, but she couldn't very well push her away. At least not blatantly. Entangling herself as best she could she took a step back, still smiling. "Me too Cecile. I think we're going to be great friends."

"_Best_ friends," she asserted. When she went in for another hug Kathryn grasped her by the arms, holding her at bay.

Cecile was the very definition of helpless and naive. After spending the past hour with her while she babbled on relentlessly, she had assessed that while she was sweet and for the most part dumber than a box of rocks, there was also an undercurrent of brattiness to her demeanor, a likely side affect of being the only child of wealthy parents. This slight flaw to her character helped Kathryn do away with any lingering guilt she had concerning her plans for the nitwit. Not that she would have let that stop her anyway. Once she got an idea in her head there was little anything that could stop her from achieving her goal. Even herself.

It was become more apparent to Kathryn that she was going to have to do very little except perhaps whisper a few words of encouragement in order to guide the girl down the road to slutdom. Her own natural curiosity and enthusiasm would take care of the rest. She had been talking Kathryn's ear off for most of the party, telling her about the boys she met over the summer. The hopeless little thing was just dying to get a cock in her. Well, she would gladly help her accomplish that task. Just so long as it wasn't Court's cock. Not _yet_ anyway.

Cecile was babbling once again. Something about some super cute boy who was giving her music lessons. Kathryn tuned her out when he attention was caught by something else. Sebastian Valmont was heading away from the party towards the garage and he wasn't alone. A tall red head, thirtish walked beside him, giggling softly. As they passed them Sebastian looked over his shoulder and caught her eye. He smirked knowingly as let his hand wandered from the woman's lower back to her ass. Kathryn's gaze narrowed at him. He likely thought it was out of outrage or disapproval, but in actuality it was motivated by jealousy. She would have given anything in that moment to go find a piece of random ass to take her frustrations out on, but unfortunately she was under far too much scrutiny at the moment for that to be possible. Once again she cursed the events that led her to this place.

"Who's that?" Cecile asked as she watched the couple disappear behind the house.

Kathryn blinked at the question, genuinely surprised she didn't know. Surely if her annoying mother would warn her, a virtual stranger, about the dangerous of associating with Valmont, she must have said something to her daughter. Going by the blank look on little Cecile's face clearly not. "That's Sebastian Valmont," she explained. "He's Mrs. Rosemond's nephew."

"He's _really_ cute"

She eyed the younger girl curiously before revealing, "I've only met him briefly, but apparently he has the worst reputation. In fact your mother warned me to stay away from him. She's worried he'll try something."

Cecile's big brown eyes widened with fervent interest. "Try what?" she whispered.

Kathryn opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it when she spotted Bunny Caldwell heading their way. She smiled at the woman over her daughters shoulder. "Hello Mrs. Caldwell."

"There you are girls are," she greeted them her expression tight, her eyes anxious. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Cecile nodded and Kathryn replied, "Oh yes. Cecile has been telling me about her summer." The younger girl shot her a started look obviously concerned she would blab to her nosy mother about how boy crazy she was. She waited a beat before continuing, "She mentioned you bought a new house in the Hamptons."

Bunny beamed proudly. "Yes, it's lovely. Just down the shore from Gwyneth's place. Oh you must come out and stay with us this summer. My decorator should be done with the guest rooms in another couple weeks."

"I would love that"

Mrs. Caldwell sipped her champagne then eyed her daughter who was gawking unabashedly at a cute passing waiter. "Cecile," she snapped, then covered her harsh tone with a laugh as she placed a hand on her only child's shoulders. "Dear, why don't you go thank Mrs. Rosemond for having us here today."

"Mom," she whined drawing out the syllables of her name, "I already talked to her. Some of the other kids were going to go swim and I was wondering-

"Now Cecile," she replied sharply. Bunny fiddled with her daughter's dress. "Please go, get better acquainted with Mrs. Rosemond. She's a very important woman darling."

Cecile rolled her eyes. "Yes mother. I'll talk to you later Kathryn."

"I look forward to it Cecile."

As she toddled off in the direction of Helen Rosemond and some other very important women, Bunny sighed and let out that fake laugh of hers again. "I do apologize Kathryn if she was talking your ear off. I know Cecile can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"Not at all," she insisted. Clearly Caldwell was terrified her progeny would scare her off. The woman was as fucking clueless as her daughter. Like she would ever give either of them the time of day if she didn't absolutely have to. Unfortunately for Kathryn she _did_ absolutely have to if she wanted to screw over Court. So she lied through her teeth. "Cecile is such a lovely young girl, she's absolutely charming."

"Oh thank you, I'm so glad you think so. She looks up to you, you know. You're her role model." It was taking everything in her not to roll her eyes. _Jesus, take it down a notch Bunny. You're overselling it._ "I'm hoping under your guidance she can really blossom at Manchester this year."

"I'll do my best"

_Bitch you have no idea._

Taking her by the arm, Mrs. Caldwell began to walk and took her into her confidence. "You know I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about sending Cecile to a co-ed institution. She's always attended strictly all girls schools in the past."

"If you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind?"

"Well, last spring we met the most charming boy when we were vacationing in St. Tropez. He attends Manchester and sung it's praises. It just so happened my husband was doing business with his father and our families got very close."

"How lovely. What's his name?"

"Court Reynolds," she replied her eyes glimmering with pride. "Son of Garret Reynolds and senator Philip Reynolds of course. Have you met him?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've heard he's very nice."

"Yes, he's just the sort of boy I always hoped Cecile would end up with. Smart, handsome, from a good family." _And filthy rich_, Kathryn thought snidely. The old bitch didn't fool her any.

"Does Cecile like him?"

There was a moment of brief hesitation before she insisted, "Well, yes, of course. What's not to like? Cecile's just a little...shy around boys."

Somehow Kathryn doubted that. The young girl didn't exactly strike her as the shy type. This new development amused her. So Cecile wasn't really into Court. It really was an arranged relationship. Hmm.

Nodding sagely she replied, "Of course, that's perfectly reasonable given her limited experience. I'm sure, given time she'll come around."

"Yes," Bunny agreed. Something in the nearby crowd caught her eye and she turned to her with an excited grin. "Would you like to meet him?"

Would she like to meet him? Does Raggedy Ann have cotton tits?

Kathryn smiled pleasantly. "I'd love to."

Guiding her by the arm, Bunny led her over to where a small group of well heeled teenagers were gathered around a tall masculine figure. Judging by the looks they shot him as they approached he was obviously describing some less than wholesome adventure. Most of them scattered at their presence. When Mrs. Caldwell tapped him on the shoulder he turned, smiling broadly at the older woman. That confident grin of his faltered however when he caught sight of her companion. Of course he quickly recovered. "Mrs. Caldwell, there you are I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Oh Court," she giggled like an insipid school girl as she hugged him, "Please, I've asked you to call me Bunny."

"Of course, Bunny," he replied his smile charming, but his gaze slightly uneasy as he shot Kathryn another look. "Where's that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"Cecile is visiting with Helen at the moment. Actually, I came over to introduce you to someone very special. Court, this is Kathryn Merteuil."

Extending her hand she produced a pleasant smile and in her best debutante purr greeted him. "It's lovely to meet you Court. Bunny speaks very highly of you."

He eyed her hand and for a split second she thought he wouldn't take it. There was a small part of her that didn't want him to play along, but of course she knew he didn't have the balls for that. Instead, he placed his hand in hers. It was slightly clammy. Kathryn wanted to cackle with glee. He was afraid of her.

Of course he didn't show it. They were WASPS, they didn't show any emotion that wasn't socially appropriate. "It's nice to meet you Kathryn. Of course I've heard nothing but pleasant things about yourself. I'm sure you know everyone's really taken with you."

There was a slight edge to his words that completely went over Mrs. Dip Shit's head. Playing her part to perfection, Kathryn looked away and blushed in embarrassment at his words. "I don't know about that, but everyone has been so nice and welcoming. I wasn't expecting that, especially in New York of all places."

The three of them laughed pleasantly. Court's merry expression didn't reach his eyes as he stared warily at her and sipped his champagne. Kathryn was dying to steal a taste.

"Oh," Bunny exclaimed as something across the party caught her attention. "I see my husband just arrived. If you'll excuse me a moment I must go say hello."

"Of course"

"Give him my best," Court added.

When she finally departed, leaving them alone, he turned to her all hints of pleasantness and gentlemanly decorum gone as he sneered at her, "All right you harpy bitch, what are you up to?"

Kathryn didn't flinch at his harshness. It only made her laugh. "Now, now is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Cut the shit Kathryn," he hissed. Placing a hand on her lower back he led her to the edge of the party away from prying eyes and ears. "What game are you playing?"

Taking advantage of the brief moment of privacy she took his glass of champagne and finished it off in one gulp before handing it back to him. "Oh unclench moron,"she sighed. "I'm not _planning_ anything."

His gaze never wavered from her as he replied, "Why don't I believe you?"

She shrugged. "It's the truth. The fact is, since the last time we spoke I've done some soul searching-

"Don't you need a soul for that?" he sniped.

Kathryn smiled tightly then continued, "I've thought a lot about what you said to me and in the end I think you were right. It's time I make some changes. I need to stop being so selfish. That's why I've decided to take little Cecile under my wing this semester."

"_Under your wing_?"

She nodded. "She really is such a sweet girl. I can see why you're so fond of her. Not to mention an honest to goodness virgin. In this city that's like a god damn unicorn."

Court shook his head and stepped closer to her. "You know I don't by a word of this, don't you?"

"Oh Court dear, what on earth makes you think I give a shit if you believe me or not?" she asked sweetly.

"Stay the fuck away from her Kathryn," he hissed in warning, "Or so help me I'll make sure everyone here knows what a lying bitch you really are."

Upon hearing his threat she let out a genuine laugh. "Oh please, by all means, go ahead but fair warning if you say anything against me or expose our affair I'm afraid I might have to tell someone about that messy incident you had last spring with that call girl."

His eyes widened in terror and his face went white. "How did you...," he moved closer to her glancing back at the party as if making sure no one heard them. "How did you know about that?"

"You told me," she explained, "During one of your _many_ drunken binges. That poor girl, although I suppose she's not really that poor anymore. Not after that sizable payoff from your father. Although I have to admit, if I was her I would have held out for much more than a lousy hundred grand. Especially if I had to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair-

"Shut up!" he spat to her harshly. "Just shut up about it."

Kathryn's eyebrows rose at his frantic response. "Hmm, if I didn't know better, I would actually think you felt guilty about putting her in that chair Court."

"You know nothing."

"Well I do know this, you and I share something special. It's called mutually assured destruction. We both have something on each other and if either of us attempts to use that information against the other we will in fact facilitate our own doom. Are you following me or should I use smaller words?"

"I got it. You keep your mouth shut and I'll do the same."

"Very good," she purred condescendingly.

Court shook his head at her then ran a hand through his tousled hair in that way that used to drive her nuts. Her hands itched to make him stop. Whenever she used to do that he would laugh at her then kiss her hand. A small part of her ached for what once was. "I'm leaving with my family for Greece," he told her unaware of her moment of reflection. "I'll be gone until Labor Day."

He had originally invited her along on that trip. They were going to tell his family about them. Kathryn had it planned out perfectly, but then he had to go and shit all over it. The thought left her both sad and more than a little bitter. "Enjoy your trip," she replied coolly, not really looking at him.

"Oh I will and when I return I expect everything here will be just as I left it. I mean it Kathryn, leave Cecile the hell alone."

"I promise your little girlfriend will be perfectly safe." She smiled before adding, "Well from me anyway."

* * *

Annette pushed past the heavy wood door into the solitude of the ladies washroom. It was quiet and empty just as she hoped. For the better part of two hours she smiled and made small talk with some of Manchester Prep's best and brightest. It had all been very pleasant and complete bullshit because she knew as soon as she turned her back they whispered about her.

_That's the girl from the web. _

_She doesn't look like a slut. _

_That poor girl, I thought she was smarter than that_.

And so on and so on. For the most part Annette ignored it and pretended she didn't hear the whispers. It was easier that way and she had no interest in causing her father any further embarrassment. So she was resigned to being the bigger person and hoped they'd all soon grow tired of gossiping about her.

Still, there was only so much she could take. She didn't even really need to use the facilities, she just wanted a moment to herself. Thankfully it appeared she had gotten her wish.

Stepping further into the ladies room she assessed that it was indeed empty. It was rather odd to find a bathroom that resembled a public restroom on a private property. Sebastian had once told her his aunt had it built years ago specifically for guests when she threw garden parties so they wouldn't have to use the main house. It was very lovely inside. Lavender colored walls, with silver accents on the light fixtures and the sinks and a chandelier in the center. There were three large oval mirrors on ones side hanging over a row of sinks and on the other side four bathroom stalls. In the middle was a round cream colored sofa. Annette collapsed on it with a tired sighed and thought about how pathetic it was that she was actually hiding out in the bathroom. "I can't believe this is my life," she muttered to herself.

"I don't know. From where I stand it looks about right to me."

Annette froze when she heard that familiar voice. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she watched as one of the bathroom stalls behind her swung open and Kathryn Merteuil stepped out. With a poisonous smirk on her lips she strut past her and made her way to the sink. "Hello Annette, fancy meeting you here."

She had noticed her at the party of course, but studiously avoided her. Now as she stood mere feet away, Annette was overcome by the blistering hatred she felt for her. It was like nothing had changed. There was a small part of her that had hoped Kathryn might have learned from her mistakes, maybe even been humbled by them, but judging by the malicious glint in her eye it was the same old Kathryn. Sleek dress, perfect hair, black heart.

Reluctantly she got up from the sofa and joined her at the sink. "I had a feeling I'd run into you eventually."

"What, didn't want to come over and say hi?"

"I'd rather gargle glass"

"Now, now is that any way for the headmaster's daughter to greet new students," she chided.

Arms folded to her chest, Annette glared daggers at her enemy. "What the hell are you doing here Kathryn?"

She sighed as she studied her reflection and explained, "Mother got sick of chasing husbands in Europe so she decided it was time to come back to the states. Since there was no way in hell I'd willingly live on the west coast, New York was the only option. So here I am."

"Leave"

Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at the demand. "Excuse me?"

"Transfer to Dalton or Spence or Chapin. I don't care, but stay the hell out of Manchester."

She turned to her more curious then offended. "And why would I do that?"

Annette stepped forward closing the gap between them. "Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you're a lying, murderous bitch. I'm serious Kathryn. Unless you want that precious reputation of yours dragged through the mud stay the hell out of my school."

Kathryn silently studied her a long moment before turning back to her reflection. Running a hand through her hair she replied blandly, "I don't think so. Manchester is one of the best school's in the country. Graduating from there practically guarantees admission to the ivy league school of my choice-

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'll expose you!"

"Yes I heard you," she replied still so irritatingly calm. "And as _adorable_ as it is that you think you can threaten me, let me tell you how that would play out. You start telling stories about me and I'll be forced to tell a few of my own. Who do you think people will believe? The disgraced daughter of the headmaster or the new girl in town who everyone adores?" Kathryn chuckled darkly. "Poor little Annette, always trying to play outside your league. I would have thought you'd learned your lesson the last time you tried to go up against me."

She didn't reply as she thought back to their time together in boarding school. Ironically enough the first time they met had been in the ladies room. Annette had walked in on something she shouldn't have. She thought someone was in trouble and her morals dictated that she offer some help. Unfortunately for her the person in question was the most powerful girl in school and the last thing she wanted was help. When Annette failed to fall in line, Kathryn promptly threatened her. Thus their relationship was born.

"You know I thought there might be a possibility you changed," she remarked quietly as she studied her in the mirror. "But you're still the same heartless calculating bitch you always were."

"People don't change Annette, no matter what Oprah and Dr. Phil tell you."

"Only when they're trying to sell their own bullshit agenda, right? I read your article. _Born again virgin_? That's a little extreme even for you."

"Well the extreme always seems to make an impression"

"This summer must be absolute torture for you," she chirped sarcastically. "Everyone's watching you, can't afford any screw ups. Whoever will you _mount_ now?"

Kathryn didn't flinch at the insult. Without missing a beat she replied, "I don't know, your fathers kind of cute."

Refusing to be baited she huffed, "My father's far too smart to fall for your crap Kathryn."

"Perhaps, but then again people said the same thing about his darling daughter and look at her. A pretty boy lays out a little charm and she throws all her supposed morals out the window and flops on her back. I heard about your little video. Sebastian Valmont, _really_?"

"You of all people are going to slut shame me, _really_?"

Kathryn shrugged. "No shamming, he's very attractive, but come on, even Helen Keller could tell that boy was a transparent pig with an agenda. What were you thinking?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I thought he loved me"

"That old chestnut"

Annette was going to continue arguing her point, but she stopped herself when she recognized the the opening Kathryn had inadvertently given her. Turning the sink on she washed her hands then casually mentioned, "I heard you're staying with Mrs. Rosemond for the summer. I imagine Sebastian will be wanting to visit."

There was a moment of silence. "Actually, he'll also be staying here as well."

"Well, isn't that convenient." She snickered, "Then again bedding the upper east sides newest golden girl would likely be a real coup for him. I bet he's already got his strategy all mapped out."

Kathryn slowly turned to face her. "In what world do you think I'd be stupid enough to make the same mistakes as you? No power on this earth could make me go to bed with Sebastian Valmont."

Annette smiled warily as she thought about her wager with Valmont. "We'll see about that."

"Believe me I have no interest in your sloppy seconds. I've been down that road before, remember?"

She stilled at the mention of the past. A fresh wave of pain washed over her. She glared mutinously at the callous girl in front of her wondering how she could be so flippant. "I haven't forgotten anything," she spat bitterly. Grabbing Kathryn by the arm she forced her around and demanded, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she demanded as she pulled herself free.

"Walk around like nothing has changed, like you aren't responsible for someone's death."

"Maybe because I'm not. What happened to Trevor was a tragedy-

"_Don't_," she interrupted, "Don't you dare mention his name."

Kathryn's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion at the warning. When she spoke her voice wasn't as confident as before. "I had nothing to do with what happened to him."

"He _died_ Kathryn, that's what happened to him and the hell you didn't!"

"Jesus, still as sanctimonious as ever," she grumbled looking upwards. "Look I don't give a shit what you think, but I'm warning you, keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?"

"Don't push me Hargrove," she hissed between her teeth. "I planned to let you continue on with your pathetic existence and let you be this year, but if you keep pushing me, I'll push back and when I'm finished with you it will make what happened to Trevor look like a hug. Are we clear?"

Annette took a step back from her and murmured, "You're a monster."

"Yes I am. You'd be wise to remember that. Now get the fuck out of my way," she spat icily.

Moving aside she said nothing as Kathryn passed by her and exited the bathroom. Annette stared at the ground clutching the granite sink behind her. She had to hold on because she didn't trust herself not to go for Kathryn's throat. Her breathing was hard and she could feel her heart pound against her chest. She had to get herself under control before she did something she'd regret.

After counting to ten she still didn't feel any calmer. "To hell with it," she muttered. Pushing off the sink she stormed out the door, determined to go after Kathryn. She didn't know what she was going to say or do, but she was done with letting her get away with her crimes.

She didn't make it three feet out the door before running smack into someone. Annette would have toppled to the ground if he hadn't reached out and steadied her. Squinting against the afternoon sun she looked up into the smiling face of her friend. "Oh god, Ronald I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Hey don't worry about it, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed running a hand through her hair. "Just not paying attention to where I was going."

"You looked liked you were in a hurry. I called your name, but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Sorry, I must have been zoning out." She was in a zone alright, the Kathryn zone. In a way she was grateful she had run into Ronald when she did. It likely stopped her from doing something stupid.

Ronald's dark brown eyes searched her face in concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, it's just been a long day."

He smiled warily. "Enjoying the party?"

She laughed shortly then admitted, "Not really. Are you on your way back to the city by any chance?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride?"

"I'd love one if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied, his smile warm and open.

They circled around the party and made a hasty exit back towards the garage where the parking attendant fetched Ronald's Mercedes. Annette texted her father, explaining she got a ride and not to worry. As they made the trek back to the city they filled each other in on what they been up to that summer. Leaning against the passenger side door, Annette admired him as he told her about his adventures this summer.

If Manchester Prep had a big man on campus Ronald Clifford was it. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, and well liked. He was president of the student body, head of the diversity council, and was the center forward on the basketball team. He was voted homecoming king two years in a row. He was a musical prodigy, played three instruments and already had early acceptance to Juliard. Most impressive however was the fact that he was genuinely a good guy, which made him somewhat of a anomaly at their school.

When Annette first arrived at Manchester, Ronald had been assigned as her guide. She had a little crush on him, but quickly learned she wasn't the only one. There was a long line of girls waiting to make time with Ronald Clifford. Unlike Sebastian, who wielded his good looks and charm like a weapon, Ronald was more selective. He never seemed to hurt for female company, but clearly he had more going on in his life than just chasing girls.

"So wait, you're giving music lessons now?" she asked more than a little incredulous. Ronald's father was a renowned pediatric surgeon and his mother a supreme court judge. He certainly wasn't hurting for money.

He shrugged explaining, "It looks good on college applications."

"What about Juliard?"

"I like to keep my options open"

"So Harvard is your fall back school?"

"Kind of, yes," he replied glancing over at her with that confident, cocky smile. Annette laughed. "What about you? Is Cornell still the plan?"

She let out a long sigh as she thought about her future. It should have been the most important thing on her mind this past summer, but she'd barely given it a thought. "Yeah, it's still the plan. Med school at least. I haven't totally settled on where yet. I can't believe I'm still not a hundred percent certain what I'm doing next year. It's terrifying."

"Hey, don't worry about it, you have plenty of time."

Annette wasn't so sure. "Last year, everything was on track. I had all these plans. I was going to volunteer at the hospital, get a part time job and I let myself get completely side lined. One stupid mistake after another."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I believe Valmont might have had a hand in some of that."

She winced upon hearing that name. Ronald had been one of the people who tried to warn her against getting involved with Sebastian. She had arrogantly blown off his good advice, even suggesting at one point that he was only doing it out of jealousy. This had been the first time they'd spoken since that particular argument. Annette groaned, leaned her head against the window. "God, it's so embarrassing. I'm so sorry Ronald, I was such a jerk. Feel free to say I told you so. You earned it."

He shook his head. "Not my style and anyway you're hardly the first girl to trust Sebastian Valmont's BS and I doubt you'll be the last. But what he did to you...that was completely fucked up. Even for him."

Annette's head shot up and she looked at him horrified. "Oh god, did you watch it?"

"No," he replied quickly staring straight ahead at the road. There was a beat of silence then he glanced at her quickly. "Maybe just a few seconds of it. Someone sent it to me, I opened it without realizing what it was a link to. I mean I didn't-

"It's okay Ronald," she cut him off with a short laugh. "At least you're honest about it. I had three guys at the party hit on me, guys who've never talked to me before. They all claim they never saw it, yeah right. What's better than the virginal headmaster's daughter? The slutty headmaster's daughter."

"Give it time, people will forget. The student body of Manchester has the attention span of a gnat. Trust me, they'll move on soon enough."

"I hope so," she sighed as she stared out at the passing scenery.

"Speaking of our illustrious student body, any of the incoming students catch your eye?"

Truth be told, with the glaring exception of one, Annette didn't really recall any of the new students she met. Her mind was very much on other things. "Not really, you?"

He shrugged. "A few maybe. Um, did you meet Kathryn?"

Once again her head jerked in response to the question. "Kathryn Merteuil?"

"Yeah"

"I, uh, talked with her briefly," she replied trying to sound as vague as possible. "I take it you did as well."

A slow smile spread across his handsome face. Annette knew that look all too well. It was the smile of a man who had been dazzled by Kathryn Merteuil. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. "We talked for a bit. She was cool. Hey, did you know she lived in France and Geneva and-

"Sweden," Annette offered unenthusiastically. "I think I heard about that."

"Yeah, kinda cool right? She seems _really_ smart."

"Not to mention _really_ pretty."

Ronald smirked once again and shrugged unapologetic. "Well, I wouldn't kick her out of bed. Not that I'd ever have a chance with her. There's something kind of untouchable about her, but still-

"Ronald you should stay away from her," she found herself blurting out.

"Why, what's wrong?"

This was her chance she realized. She could tell him the truth, tell him about the real Kathryn and all the horrible things she'd done. They were friends, he would probably believe her. She could lay everything out and be done with it right now.

But she didn't. She knew if she told him, Ronald wouldn't want anything to do with Kathryn, he might even say something to her. If Kathryn found out she exposed her she would retaliate, she might go after her father and Annette wouldn't allow that. She had a plan in place, one that if she exercised a little patients could bring about the downfall of Kathryn without Annette having to get her hands dirty. With any luck, by the end of the summer Merteuil would be gone for good.

Still, the thought of Kathryn getting her hooks into Ronald make her anxious. After what she did to Trevor she knew she was capable of just about anything. She couldn't very well let her friend unknowingly walk into her clutches.

"I don't know," she replied averting his eyes. "There's just something about that girl I don't trust. I know I have no right to ask this of you, especially after the way I behaved when you tried to warn me about Sebastian, but I think you should stay away from her."

Ronald didn't exactly look convinced, but he humored her anyway. "Well, I think she's harmless Annette, but if it will make you feel better, sure, I'll keep my distance. It's not like I'd have a shot with her anyway."

Annette let out a sigh of relief and felt herself relax for the first time that afternoon. "Thank you Ronald. I know it sounds silly, but I just don't trust her. There's something phony about her."

At that he let out a loud bark of laughter. "A phony at Manchester? Woman, bite your tongue!"

* * *

Sebastian sipped his scotch and stared out the window at the setting sun. The party had ended hours ago and the staff was now busy cleaning up the mess, taking down the tents. He watched them disinterestedly from his bedroom. It wasn't the guest room he normally stayed in. It was smaller and didn't have his preferred view, but it had one advantage that trumped all of that. It was located directly across the hall from Kathryn's room.

Smirking, he finished off his drink and walked over to the door. Leaning his ear against the heavy wood he listened but was met with silence. An hour or so ago he had heard her retire for the night. The doors were old and creaked when opened. Had she left he would have heard.

Valmont went to the closet to retrieve a robe. He had taken a shower hours ago and never bothered to dress, instead he laid out on the cool sheets, writing about the day's adventures in his journal. For a moment he considered putting on more clothes, but then decided against it.

Leaving his room he crossed the hall and listened at her door. Sebastian could just make out the sounds of running water. She was in the shower. He smiled and tried the door. Just as he suspected it was unlocked allowing the big bad wolf to sneak inside.

Kathryn's guest room was similar to his own only rather than deep red's the room was all creams with gold accents and a chandelier above the bed. It smelled like girl. Sebastian circled the bed, thinking about how nice little Ms. Seventeen Magazine would look stretched out across the duvet, hands tied to the headboard, tits up, legs spread. Hmm, he could practically taste her on his tongue.

Walking over to the bathroom door he tried the handle. It was open. He thought about going inside and surprising her. All the bathrooms in the house had glass enclosed showers. He was certainly guaranteed a nice view. In the end however he decided it wasn't worth it. She could freak out and go running to his aunt and he wasn't quite ready to go back to the city yet. Not until he got what he came for at least.

Instead he began snooping around the room. Kathryn had left her cell out, but it was password protected. The closet was already filled with clothes as were the drawers. Sebastian was idly opening and closing them until he came across her underwear drawer. Sure, it was a little perverted to go threw a girls underwear, but then again so was Sebastian.

There were no white cotton panties. It was all silk and satin and lace. All La Perla. This wasn't terribly surprising, most high end girls like Kathryn, even the saintly one's liked their expensive panties. However, the deeper he dug the more interesting the garments got. Tiny thongs meant to entice, garter belts, see through panties. Sebastian plucked a particularly sexy pair of black lace panties and held them up for further inspection.

He was so engrossed in his task he hadn't noticed the water shutting off in the next room. When the bathroom door opened he looked up just in time to see Kathryn step out, dressed in a deep purple satin robe, her hair wet and hanging at her shoulders. Her eyes widened at his presence. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Waiting for you," he replied with a grin. "How was your shower?"

She crossed her arms to her chest. "It was fine. Do you always wander into other people's bedrooms uninvited?"

"I'm rarely uninvited sweetheart," he drawled.

"You are this time"

He wiped away an imaginary speck of dust on the dresser and sighed, "It _is_ my house."

"It's your aunts house actually."

"Technicality."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "In any event, do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

Sebastian flopped down on the bed and waved his hand in a gesture of indifference. "Go right ahead, you won't bother me."

"I'm sure I won't," she grumbled. "Tell me, are you always this obnoxious?"

"Most people call it charming"

"Are these people mental deficient?"

Sitting up he let his eyes rake over her tight little form. The silk of her robe was clinging to her still wet body causing her tits to poke provocatively through the material. "You're rather saucy aren't you? Pity more of that wasn't on display this afternoon."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I want us to be friends"

She looked back at him incredulously. "Friends? Is that the line you feed to all the girls you seduce into bed?"

Rising up from the bed he stood in front of her and huffed, "Someone thinks highly of herself. What makes you think I'm interested in anything with you beyond friendship?"

"You mean outside of the fact that you have my panties in your hand?" Kathryn held out her palm and ordered, "Hand them over."

Sebastian held them up out of her reach. Examining the flimsy material he mused, "What kind of born again virgin wears such naughty underwear?"

"Give them to me!"

She lunged for them, grasping the fabric between her fingers, but he held on tight. A tug of war ensued. Knowing the material was seconds away from tearing, Valmont gave up, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her forward to his chest. Kathryn let out a gasp of surprise when her barely clad body crashed into his. Placing his free hand at her waist Valmont held her against him. He delighted in the way her eyes widened when she realized he was as naked as she was under his robe. The thin material of their robes did little to hide the bodied underneath. The warmth radiating off of her made his cock stir. "You're right," he whispered against her neck. "I do want you and I think you want me too."

She struggled halfheartedly against him, but he only held her tighter. Sebastian shifted his hips, pressing his semi-hard cock against her stomach. She whimpered in response. If he wasn't mistaken she melted just the tiniest bit, but that pride of hers wasn't about to admit it. "You're wrong," she muttered petulantly. The nails of her left hand dug into his chest but he ignored it.

"Am I?" he challenged, his voice low. Leaning forward he pressed his mouth to her neck. The scent of lavender assaulted his senses. He began to wonder how the rest of her smelled.

"Let me go," she pleaded, her breath warm against his ear as she quietly panted.

"Are you sure? I think you like this." Sebastian shifted his leg so his thigh rubbed between her legs. Kathryn trembled underneath his hands and he smiled. "I think you need this."

Her head jerked back at her gaze found his. It was more steely than he would have imagined given her state. Their gazes locked for one heated moment before she threatened, "I'll scream."

His cocky smirk widened at the threat. "Oh baby, you have no idea." The things he could do to her. The things he _would_ do.

Valmont's eyes fell to her lips. He was dying for a taste. His nose grazed her cheek and his lips just brushed her mouth when she pushed him away suddenly. Sebastian stumbled back into the dresser. "Get out," Kathryn ordered, her tone cold and controlled.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. I have zero interest in being friends with you Sebastian."

He let his shoulders sag and he nodded in disappointment. "I understand. So, where do you stand on fucking?"

Her eyes flashed in anger and he was fairly certain that if she had something in her hand other than her slutty panties she'd throw it at him. "You're a pig," she hissed.

"At least I'm honest," he replied unapologetic. "You should give it a try some time."

"Leave. Now."

Realizing the game had come to an end he decided to retreat while he was still ahead. As he headed to the door he called over his shoulder, "Fine, just so you know, my room is just across the hall if you need anything."

"And just so you know, I'll be locking my door from now on."

Sebastian turned and smiled at her one last time, bemused at the way her slender frame seemed to pulsate with anger or lust or possibly both. "Good night Kathryn"

A stony glare was all he would get from her by way of goodbye. Her fury only made him laugh. After he closed the door he waited on the other side to see if she would hold true to her word. Sure enough a moment later he heard the tell tale sound of the lock turning. He rolled his eyes. As if that would stop him.

Heading across the hall he entered his own room and reached into his robe palming his half hard cock. As he recalled the way the faux-virgin's tight little body rubbed against him he stiffened in his hand. Shit, that needed to be taken care of, but first things first.

Sebastian grabbed his cell off the bedside table and dialed an old friend. He answered on the fifth ring. "Valmont, greetings and salutations. What can I do you for?"

"Evening Tuttle," he replied brusquely. "I need some answers."

"Don't we all precious. Narrow it down for me babe, answers to what?"

Stepping into the bathroom he tossed off his robe and admired his reflection. "The question isn't _what_, it's _who_. Kathryn Merteuil. Have you heard of her?"

"I live in Connecticut Valmont, not under a rock," he sniped, "Of course I've heard of her. The Upper East Side's latest 'It' girl. I figured you'd be sniffing around her sooner or later. Let me guess, you want to know-"

"Everything," he replied, stepping half-way into the shower and turning it on. "I want everything you can dig up on her. Every place shes ever lived, ever guy she's ever fucked, leave no stone unturned. I want to know every last one of the bitches dirty little secrets."

Blaine chuckled on the other end. Sebastian could hear him light up a joint. "An expedition like that will cost you."

"Whatever you want. Do we have a deal?"

"Consider it done"

Satisfied, Sebastian ended the call then tossed the phone carelessly to the floor before stepping under the shower head. As the hot water ran over his body, he wrapped his hand around his pulsating cock and thought about what was to come.

* * *

AN: Please review, thanks!


End file.
